The end…or the Beginning?
by DemonRogue
Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive? It’s the end of one thing but is it the beginning of another?
1. The end…or the Beginning1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive? It's the end of one thing but is it the beginning of another?

Warning: Torture, Blood, Death, Slash

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Chapter One

It was almost comical as I was bound with wrist behind my back and on my knees in my underwear, dark green bikinis surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort who sat on his throne like some twisted version of royalty. The Death Eaters were all unmasked and I could see every one of their sadistic faces. Smirking, sneering and taunting me their eyes showed with maniac glee as I was set before them.

Voldemort was conversing with Lucius Malfoy as he stroked the man's thigh. I wanted to retch in disgust no matter how much the Dark Lord had changed. I'm 19 now and over the past four years the snake-faced bastard had gotten himself a body much more attractive then he had back in my fourth year. He was tall, about 6'2-6'3 and had shoulder length black hair. His build was that of a Quidditch chaser, muscled but not stocky or bulky. His eyes were still that horrible crimson color but the rest of his face was that of a human; elegant nose not too big and not to long and his lips, which he actually had now were full. I found him disgusting still but it seems Mr. Malfoy there had other opinions.

Looking around the rest of the circle I took note of the others I knew. Parkinson, Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle all students from my year who turned to Voldemort when school ended almost 2 years ago. I am surprised when I don't see Malfoy Jr. anywhere among the group. He, like many other Slytherins had disappeared after seventh year ended and everyone thought he went to join Voldemort like daddy dearest. I was curious about this and used my legilimency ability on Parkinson and Zabini to see if he was around. I tried Parkinson first, she had shields up but nothing I couldn't break through with a little push and came up with nothing on Malfoy. Same with Zabini, except he knew that Malfoy was here, wherever here is. He just didn't know where they were keeping him here. Apparently from what I could gather Voldemort was holding Malfoy Jr. captive. Interesting.

Speaking of the Dark Bastard, as if I hadn't been already, that reminds me of how I ended up here. We, as in the Order, were alerted of the Death Eaters attacking a wizarding town and went to stop them. We had apparated to the town were buildings were on fire and the Death Eaters were torturing and killing people. We spread out immediately to stop them and went into action firing hexes and curses. Ron, Hermione, Remus and Snape, who had been found out as a spy a couple months back and barely escaped alive, with myself formed a group and went after Death Eaters. This wasn't too unusual anymore as me and Snape had come to an agreement of sorts. Anyway as we were fighting we got split up by a curse the Dark Lord had invented to cause mild explosions. I was concerned for the others and while I recovered and got back to fighting I searched for them. I prayed they were alive, I had had enough of people I know dying. As I was knocking out the last Death Eater near me I looked around and caught a glimpse of red in the periphery of my vision. I turned and saw Ron getting up off the ground.

"_Come on mate, I saw a few of them head this way!"_ He had shouted looking at me. I noticed vaguely that his voice was slightly different, deeper, and more hoarse but I had pushed the thought away and with one last glance around, I saw not far away Hermione, Snape and Remus fighting off Death Eaters. I was secure in the knowledge they could take care of themselves and would be alright and with that I ran off with Ron. I really should have thought that through better because the second I rounded the building he had run behind I was stunned, silenced and bound by ropes on the ground.

"_You really are to naïve Potter,"_ Ron had said to me and then I realized what I had brushed aside earlier. The voice was deeper and had a bit of an accent that Ron didn't have. That wasn't Ron. The next I knew the fake Ron had shot green sparks out of his wand into the sky and then I was apparted away with the fake Ron.

That's how I ended up here. In front of the Dark Lord bound and on my knees while he practically molested Malfoy Sr. in font me. I wanted to gag. I had nothing against gay's being gay myself, but this was VOLDEMORT and LUCIUS MALFOY were talking about. I shudder to think of them doing…things…to each other, the mental images will scar me for life. I look back at the Dark Bastard and see he's wrapping up his conversation with Malfoy Sr. and turning to look at me. Oh, this isn't going to be pretty!

**Normal POV**

Voldemort stood from his throne and looked around at his Death Eaters a hush falling over the room. The many faces looked at him expectantly and he smirked at his followers, ready to proceed.

"Tonight My Loyal Death Eaters," he said in an almost seductive hiss. "tonight we are here to see the end of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter." A raucous applause went up at this and the Dark Lord allowed his servants to bask a bit in the knowledge. Finally he raised his hands and the applause died down.

"This has been an event we have waited long and hard for and now we have our reward for our wait. But I think we should have a little fun with our reward before we...exterminate it. Don't you all agree?" Another riotous cheer went up at this. Lips twisting in a sadistic grin the Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed at the bound man in front of him. "_Crucio_!" he hissed and, red eyes gleaming with maniac pleasure he watched as the curse hit the black haired man.

Harry felt the curse hit him and bit down on his lip, determined to not scream out. But it hurt, oh Merlin, did it hurt. He felt like a million needles were piercing his skin and that his muscle were being squeezed and his bones were twisting and being grinded together. He bit down on his lip until he tasted the coppery tang of blood. He felt the curse lifted and realized he was on the floor in an almost fetal position, breathing hard and sweating and he was sure he was bleeding also.

"Oh don't worry Potter; I'll get you to scream before it's over." Voldemort said and his high, chilling laughter filled the room. Harry shivered and tried to focus, he just needed to wait for the bastard to stop playing with him and for him to cast the curse. He just had to hang on a little longer.

Voldemort looked to one of his Death Eaters with a calculating look, back to the man on the floor and then the Death Eater again. "Dolohov! You're expertise might come in handy in this situation." Voldemort said and watched as the man stepped forward, a wicked looking blade being pulled out of the belt of his pants. The hilt was black ebony with a gleaming blade that looked incredibly sharp. The man, tall with dark brown hair, Dolohov, stepped out of the circle and toward the man on the floor. There was a sick smile twisting his lips and a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Dolohov, why don't you see if you could get Mr. Potter here to scream?" It was a command sounding almost like a question. Dolohov nodded and knelt in front of the black haired man who still lay on the floor pulling a bag off his back and setting it on the floor. He pulled his wand out and muttered something under his breath. Next thing anybody saw was the black hair man, unbound, but spread on the floor with arms out to his sides and legs shoulder width apart, kept down with invisible bonds.

Harry was starting to feel fear build up in him. He knew Dolohov's specialty was torture, especially blades and he didn't want to suffer through a session with the man. He had a few options; scream so hopefully it was over sooner or keep quiet as long as possible and suffer through the pain. His Gryffindor side was saying to remain strong and not give in but his Slytherin side was saying to play as much to his advantage as possible. He decided to shove the Gryffindor in him down and let his Slytherin half come to the surface.

Dolohov smirked as he looked at the man. He was truly going to enjoy this. He put the tip of the blade to Harry's bicep, pressing just enough into the flesh. Then without hesitation he pressed the blade into the arm, drawing blood and dragged the blade slowly down the tanned arm, breaking the skin. He watched as the crimson red liquid bubbled to the surface before trickling from the cut.

Harry had tensed and inhaled sharply as the tip was pressed to his skin, let out a hiss when the blade was pressed into his arm and gasped and almost screamed when the blade was dragged slowly down his arm. He didn't want to give in to Voldemort and his Death Eater but he wanted this ended and over with.

Dolohov chuckled darkly at the sounds Harry had made as he readied his blade to continue. The first cut he had ended at the elbow and he ran a finger through the blood before licking the tip of his finger clean. He did the same thing as the first cut; putting three on each bicep and watching them bleed, occasionally tasting the blood. He hadn't gotten the man to really scream though, yelp yes, whimper, definitely, but scream? No, he hadn't gotten that but he was going to.

Harry was spread on the floor sweating, bleeding but not crying. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see him shed tears. But it hurt, Merlin, did it hurt and he wanted nothing but to cry out but he wouldn't, not yet anyway. He knew they expected him to be stubborn and resist from screaming as long as possible and he was doing that. He had to bide enough time. He could hear the other Death Eaters cheering and booing and whatnot depending on what he did what noise he made. He could hear the Dark Lord hissing and chuckling every now and then too.

Dolohov set his knife back into his belt and looked manically thoughtful for a minute before he pulled a favorite device of his from a bag sat next to him. It was a round ball with dangerously sharp two inch spikes protruding from it that was attached to a stick of about six inches. It was a mace. Harry saw it and paled even further then he already was.

Dolohov grabbed the wooden handle of the mace and, with just the right amount of pressure, jabbed the spikes into Harry's leg, ripping a scream from him like he wanted. The Death Eaters cheered and yelled at the sound, Voldemort gave a twisted version of a smile and Dolohov smirked triumphantly. But he didn't stop there. With mace in hand and spikes imbedded into the man's thigh he raked the tool down his thigh; strips of glistening red flesh hanging from the thigh. And Dolohov reveled in the screams from his victim.

Harry couldn't have held in the sounds at this point even if he wanted to. The spikes digging into his thigh, the feeling of the flesh being stripped from the bone; it hurt and he was beyond caring that he had to maintain a certain composure. Dolohov pulled the mace from the bloody leg with a sickening sound and imbedded it into the other thigh. He repeated the same movement and dragged it down the thigh to just above the knee, shredding the skin, leaving strips of flesh to hang from the thigh. And Harry screamed; screamed for all he was worth, voice growing hoarser and rougher by the second.

Dolohov set the mace beside him and pulled a potion bottle from his belt. He used the relatively simple but hard to make potion on victims frequently. It worked like salt on an open wound but the only difference was it hurt five times worse than salt since the Belladonna in it, in the small amount the potion requires, wouldn't poison the person but worked to increase the sting the potion was to cause. Uncorking the vial he went about systematically pouring a few drops over each wound.

Harry screamed at the sting the potion caused. It was like someone had poured a whole box of salt into each wound, only this felt like it burned. His skin felt like it was on fire and slowly increasing it heat. His throat hurt, his eyes prickled with the sensation of coming tears and his head was fuzzy and pounding painfully. He moaned pitifully, wondering just how much more he could take.

Dolohov smiled darkly at the bound and bleeding man. He wanted to continue but he had succeeded in what his Lord had commanded of him and to proceed without permission would be worthy of punishment. He looked to the Dark Lord, head bowed, from under dark lashes awaiting his next order.

Voldemort was proud of his Death Eater for accomplishing what he had wanted. The brat had screamed, wonderful pain filled screams that set his blood on fire. "Good work Dolohov, my pet. You may rejoin the circle." It was an order and Dolohov knew it. He pouted briefly before gathering his things and rejoining the circle of Death Eater.

Harry was happy the Death Eater was done; it meant he was that much closer to killing Voldemort. Voldemort twirled his wand lazily in his hand and looked at the man on the floor. Standing from his throne he approached the man on the floor and, looking down at him began to circle him slowly, still twirling his wand idly in his hand.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen Potter, wouldn't you agree? Savior to the world now nothing but a bound and bleeding man," a hissing chuckling was heard. Harry followed Voldemort with his eyes as he walked alert for what the man was going to do. "Those mudbloods will be so disappointed that their _hero_," he spat sarcastically. "Isn't going to be able to save them." He tsked mockingly stopping at Harry's left side. With a smirk he pointed his wand at him and said, almost casually, "_Crucio_."

Harry jerked against his invisible bonds and began writhing on the stone floor. His already painful wounds were aggravated even more with the curse on him and the scream he emitted couldn't have been stopped and the tears that had been held at bay finally coursed down his cheeks. He could distantly hear the high laughter of the Dark Lord and the noise of the Death Eaters. Harry let out a groan, loud and long as he shuddered and writhed under the pain. Finally Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry lay limp on the stone floor, shudders running through his body, skin feeling like it was burning and muscles aching.

"You've been a pain to me for too long Potter and I'm happy to finally be getting rid of you. Once you're dead I will pick off each of your friends. I would have waited to torture and kill them in front of you but I wanted you gone as soon as possible." Voldemort was saying casually as Harry twitched violently on the floor a few times, aftershocks of _Cruciatus_ still running through his body.

"Must be terrible to know all your friends and loved ones are going to die because _you couldn't save them_." There was a venomous sweetness of mock concern in the sibilant voice. "Well Potter it has been a real…pleasure having you around but I have bigger and greater things to move onto, you understand." A mocking laugh that had the hint of a hiss was heard. "Goodbye Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort spat hatefully wand pointed at the bound man, green light erupting from the wooden tip of his wand and spirally toward Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, through the whole Evil Bastard Before Killing Archenemy rant, was gathering his magic slowly to him. He wasn't fully recovered from the earlier activities but he had the feeling that Voldemort would be done with him soon and be ready to kill him. So he gathered his magic as the Dark Lord spouted his arrogant speech and waited for the right moment. And he had it when the Dark Lord said he had to get on to bigger and better things. Having built his magic up gathering it into the core of his being he slowly let it begin to trickle outwards. And as Voldemort uttered the word _Avada_ from five feet away Harry _pushed_ his magic from him and rasped loudly and forcefully in a strong voice: "_Essentia De Luxcis_!"

The room exploded in a bright white light that fanned outward and engulfed the room. Voldemort screamed as his words were cut off and he was hit with this white light that shot through him and encompassed. The Death Eaters were screaming also as they were hit with this bright light.

Harry trembled slightly as he released the magic and it took action. The spell was a difficult one to cast and he wasn't really sure at first if could do it in his weakened state but he was determined to win against this monster and determination and desperation combined were heady mixes that pushed a person to be able to do what they wanted. And he wanted Voldemort gone, for good this time.

Voldemort fell to his knees, still screaming and hissing and cursing what was happening to him. Then he stopped screaming and his red eyes rolled around in his head and he fell face first to the stone floor with a thud.

Around him Harry heard the Death Eaters stop screaming also and then the bright white light began to slowly fade away bringing the room back into sight. The invisible bonds on his arms and legs disappeared and he leaned up onto his elbows wincing and grimacing at the pain he felt and looked around him. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were all on the floor and he knew at least Voldemort was dead but he wasn't sure what happened to the Death Eaters. He wasn't sure if the spell killed them or knocked them unconscious. With a grunt he tried to move his legs to stand but the pain that shot through them and the rest of his body was enough to make him stay still where he was. He sighed as he lay back on the stone floor willing him self not to pass out from the nausea he was feeling or the pain or the headache. And Merlin did his head hurt! He trembled lightly as his vision started to darken around the edges. He wanted to stay awake but the pain thrumming through his body was drawing him into the Land Of The Unconscious and with a deep groan he passed out, the room spiraling around him the last thing he saw.

_

* * *

_Translation: _  
_

_Essentia De Luxcis: _Essence of Light


	2. The end…or the Beginning2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Warning: Torture, Blood, Death, Slash

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Chapter Two 

The members Of the Order of the Phoenix sat or stood around in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. They had gotten back after the attack realizing too late that the attack was really to capture Harry Potter and most likely take him to the Dark Lord. The solemn attitude about the group was tense and pressuring as they waited, for what no one wished to really think about. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville and the twins sat together in the corner silent and anxious, Hermione and Ginny flipping through books on tracking charms. Remus, Severus, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat at the table silent as well also searching through books on tracking charms. The other members stood around either talking in low voices or silent.

There was nothing they could do because they had no idea where the Dark Lord's new dwelling was and therefore couldn't go to Harry's aid. It frustrated them all that they were unable to aid their hero and not aware of what was happening at that moment where he was. Wherever he was the place was warded because all of Dumbledore's tracking charms came up with nothing and there was only one other reason for that to happen and no one wanted to think of that possibility.

'This is ridiculous! We have to do something besides sit around here!" Ron exclaimed suddenly standing from his seat. His face was flush and he looked frustrated as he looked around at all of them.

"What do you expect us to do Weasley? We can't find the Dark Lord or Potter so we have no where to start looking," Severus sneered at the red head.

"Well we can't just sit around here doing nothing." Ron yelled glaring at the Potions Master.

"Weasley why don't you sit down and use that pathetic excuse for a brain for once in your life. We have no where to start looking, no where to even consider where the Dark Lord is now hiding out. How the hell do you expect us to find him you rash, idiotic-"

"Enough," came the calm, tired yet commanding voice of Albus Dumbledore. Silence fell and all eyes turned to the old wizened man. "Arguing among your selves won't solve anything. We need to stay calm and figure out another way to find Harry." He continued with a look at both previously arguing men.

Ron looked sheepish as he muttered a "sorry sir" to the old wizard and Severus just remained silent with a curt nod and sat back down. The room fell silent again except for the flipping of pages as everyone went back to searching. Time stretched on in the silence like an eternity. The air was tense with emotions as all sat, some beginning to slowly lose hope that their savior was alive.

Dumbledore sat looking not really at the book but through it. He knew one thing about Harry that the others didn't but he didn't want to get peoples hope up if things took a turn for the worse. He absent-mindedly rubbed the clear crystal between thumb and forefinger that hung on a leather thong around his neck. This was his last piece of hope, his saving grace and he was desperate for the answer he wanted.

As he was turning the page of the book he held the crystal began to vibrate and glow a pale blue. Dumbledore jerked as the crystal vibrated and the ones closes to Dumbledore saw the crystal glowing and looked at it.

"Harry," Dumbledore whispered with a small gasp.

"What are you talking about Albus?" McGonagall asked looking from the glowing crystal to the old face of the headmaster.

"Recast the tracking charm Severus!" Dumbledore said quickly, ignoring McGonagall's question. Severus gave the old man a brief odd look before setting to his task. He quickly cast the charm and waited for the location of Harry's whereabouts to pop up. When the location was given Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"He's in Edinburgh about 25 miles North East of it actually." Severus said slowly, confused with the sudden ability of being able to find the man. "Albus how did you know the charm would work this time?"

"I was the only one who knew this which I will explain later but we set up something dealing with this crystal in the event that this would happen. But we will speak of this later for now we must go to Harry because we don't know which state he may be in." Dumbledore said standing up and with the others following they left the house and apparated to the area that they had come up with.

As they all apparated they looked around them and saw a large Manor house in the distance and all apparated once again to the house. They appeared in front of the dark structure that loomed over them and without hesitation they rushed into the house, wands drawn in front of them. Dumbledore cast a quick charm that would lead them to Harry and the group set off. They were surprised and even more wary when they didn't meet any resistance. Shouldn't there have been Death Eater guards about?

They walked to until they came to a large set of ebony wood doors with silver door knobs. Dumbledore turned and looked at the group behind him. "Be careful for there may be Death Eaters beyond these doors." He said and they all nodded clutching wands tighter in hands and looking determined. With a nod to them Dumbledore opened the large doors and stepped into the room to see…

Every Death Eater on the ground possibly unconscious if the slight rise and fall of some of their chests was any clue. Looking around the room he saw the body of Voldemort sprawled on the ground with a familiar figure next to him.

"Minerva, Nymphadora, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill could you fan out and check the Death Eaters? Bind them and Kingsley I want you to head to the Ministry and gather some more Aurors to help here. Severus, Remus come with me," Dumbledore commanded as he walked over to the body of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter with a few others following. Severus checked Harry's pulse and gave a slight sigh of relief as he felt it not weak but not strong either. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville turned away from the sight of Harry having seen the flesh hanging from his arms and legs and the copious amounts of blood.

"He's alive Albus obviously been tortured though and if memory serves this is Dolohov's work." Severus said pulling out his wand and quickly setting to work on healing Harry, but first he revived him to consciousness. Remus was helping him with the healing also. Harry came too slowly and looked around at all the faces of the people he knew.

"Harry, my boy, its good to see your still with us," Dumbledore said with a small smile looking down at the young man in front of him.

"Well I feel like shit so I don't know how good it is," Harry croaked before downing the vials of potions Severus gave him and grimacing at the taste. "What about the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"I believe they are unconscious from what I saw as I walked over here. You could see the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed." Dumbledore answered.

"So, the spell worked? It only killed Voldemort then?" Harry asked eagerly as the last of the healing was done and he could move though he was still tender and sore. He looked into the eyes of the old wizard as he gingerly stood up.

"As far as I can tell I believe it did," was the reply.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, we were so worried about you but your okay!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Harry gasped as she squeezed him a bit too tightly. She jumped back and looked at him sheepishly with tears in her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered and smiled a bit through her tears. The others greeted him letting him know how glad they were to see him and how they were happy to see him alive. And he smiled and nodded at them letting them know he was happy to see they all okay.

"That's alright 'Mione I underst-" he stopped abruptly as he looked as if something just occurred to him. "Quick Albus you have to search the rest of this place!" he said hurriedly head snapping to look at the man.

"Harry what do you mean?" He asked with a small frown on his face.

"Malfoy! Draco! I had wondered when I got here why he wasn't around since we all thought he'd joined the Death Eater. He's being held prisoner here somewhere," Harry said just as quickly. Albus's look of horror was more than he had expected and for a moment Harry just stared. Just then Kingsley and the Aurors returned bounding into the room. Kingsley was dishing out orders for them to gather the Death Eaters and take them back to the Ministry for holding.

Albus turned to the other students behind him and addressed them first. "Check the rooms down the right hall. Also see if there are any other prisoners here. Severus, Remus, Minerva and Harry come with me and we'll check the rooms leading off from this one on the left." He said looking to the two separate hallways on each side of the room. "Harry you might want to conjure yourself some clothes first." Dumbledore said looking at the almost naked man. Harry looked down at himself, rolled his eyes with a faint blush on his face and flicked his wrist with a snap of his fingers. He was now dressed in black sweatpants and a soft green cotton tee shirt. He shrugged and turned to Albus catching the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Only Albus, Severus and Remus had known about his wandless ability as they had been training him since sixth year.

"I'll explain later, lets get going." Harry said to a shocked McGonagall and his friends. They all nodded and the six Gryffindors went to check the right hall as Harry, Severus, Remus, Minerva and Albus moved off to the left hall. "I had got the information from Zabini with use of my legilimency because I was curious as to where he was since Lucius was here." Harry continues as they walked down the torch lit hallway.

"Yes I had also wondered what had happened to him since he disappeared like the rest of the Slytherins after school but I didn't see him at many meetings after his initiation, only a few and always in the company of either Lucius or one of the other Slytherins from your year." Severus said looking briefly at Harry as they came to the fist door and opened it. The room was opulent, decorated in greens and rich cream colors and black with a small bit of silver here and there. But other than that room seemed empty. Severus looked in the room some more and noticed two other doors and walked into the room.

"Remus check this room with him and we'll continue on to the next." Dumbledore said the other three continue down the hall a bit to the next door. This room was mostly barren with a sparse bit of furniture but they could clearly see that no one was there.

They moved on to the next door as Harry moved further down the hall, a feeling inside of him calling to him and he followed his instinct and this feeling. He walked to the end of the hall that veered left and turned to walk down it. This bit of hall was shorter than last and Harry noticed only four doors down this one; two on one side and one on the other with a door at the very end. He felt that feeling calling to him again and walked to the lone done at the end of the hallway and with a brief pause opened the door. This room was as opulent as the first done in dark purples, black, silver and white. He noticed what he walked into was like a sitting room and noticed that there were three doors in this room. Following this guiding feeling of his he walked to the door on the right. It was closed and with a deep breath to steel him self for whatever he may see behind it he opened the door and walked in.

The second he opened the door he noticed the metallic smell of blood mixed with the smell of piss and vomit and shit. Pulling his shirt over his nose he looked into the room and almost gagged at what he saw. The room had four stone walls with stone floor and no windows. There were torches bracketed on the wall lighting the room and the room was splattered with blood on the floor and walls. But what really shocked him was the chained figure in the corner. Draco Malfoy was chained, naked, by his wrist with manacles that were attached to chains that were attached to the wall and his ankles were in the same state but to the floor instead. There was a least eight feet of chain for each set of manacles that held him. The once milky white skin was mottled with bruises, cuts and lacerations of all kinds, fresh and old and some still bleeding. The once immaculate blonde hair was tangled and in disarray streaked with blood and dirt. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy Harry remembered, this was a broken version of him.

Rushing over to the boy Harry checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he found it there, weak but there. Standing back up he rushed out of the room and into the hall outside of it. "Severus! Albus! I found him, come quickly!" He yelled and heard the rushing footsteps pounding on the stone floor. He ran back into the room himself and looked over Draco. There was so much wrong with him, obvious torture. He knelt down and began healing what he knew he could as the others came into the room.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, a muttered "Oh Merlin," and gasps as he worked. Severus came over and started helping Harry, working with feeding potions to the unconscious blonde as Harry worked on healing the rest.

"He'll have to go to St. Mungo's there's just too much damage for us to heal ourselves." Severus muttered pulling another vial and feeding it to Draco. Harry nodded absent-mindedly and summoned a soft blanket to put around him when they were done.

"I'll create a Portkey for you to take him there immediately. The others left with a few other prisoners earlier. We found three other people here," Dumbledore said as he picked up an empty metal bowl and muttered under his breath. The old wizard had a sad look in his eyes as he looked down on the blonde.

"Alright we've done as much as possible, Albus the portkey?" Harry said as he wrapped the blanket around the still unconscious blonde and lifted him into his arms, noticing how light he felt. Dumbledore passed the metal bowl to Severus who held it out to Harry while grabbing the blanket and pulling out the blondes hand to set on the bowl. Harry nodded at Dumbledore, Remus and McGonagall and touched the portkey feeling the tug behind his navel as the world swirled around him and the stone room splattered with blood disappeared.


	3. The end…or the Beginning3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Warning: Torture, Blood, Death, Slash

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Chapter Three 

It was two days after the defeat of Voldemort. Two days since they brought in those who had been prisoners in the former Dark Lord's dwelling. Two days since years of fear and pain was brought down in a spectacular show of white light that only Harry saw. Two day's since Harry became free of the madman that was Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort. And in those two days Harry had been interviewed, congratulated and thanked too many times to count. He had given exclusive interviews to the _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_ and the _Quibbler_ but only if they were done on his terms and he got to read the final edited version before it was published. He had each reporter put under a binding magical contract that they hold to their word before the interview because he didn't want any of his words getting used the wrong way. He had posed for pictures and did the whole publicity thing that he personally found annoying and a load of bullshit.

In the two days since then he and many other people of the Order had been given Order's of Merlin for their work to the cause of defeating the Dark Lord. People had celebrated and partied for the new freedom that was upon them but Harry had had one thing in mind the whole time. It had been two days since he'd gone to St. Mungo's. The other three prisoners of Voldemort's hadn't been anyone familiar, two witches and a wizard that had been held captive. But Harry hadn't been back to see Draco since he and Severus had got the blonde there. He had wanted to go back and check on him and with the interviewing problem done he decided to head there.

That was why three days after the final battle he had made his way to St. Mungo's and was now walking to the private room that held Draco Malfoy. He had made sure the healers gave him a private room before he had to leave. He had asked Severus, who had been to see Draco the day after they got him there how the other was and the man had said he was still unconscious but healing but Harry wanted to see the blonde for him self.

So his trip to St. Mungo's. He walked up to the door of the room that was closed and knocked lightly. When there was no answer from the inside he cautiously turned the doorknob and peeked into the room. On the bed in the room lay the person he came to see, clean and looking much better then when he first saw him in that cell/room. Walking into the room and closing the door behind him Harry walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that was beside it.

Draco's hair was now clean and neat again, splayed out on the pillow around his head, the blood and dirt now gone from it. Draco's face was clean, devoid of blood, dirt and bruises. He was wearing a hospital robe as he lay covered by the sheet up to his stomach. Harry sighed as he sat back and looked at the young man in front of him.

He was happy to see that the blonde looked to be healing well though he had yet to awaken. That worried him just a bit but he got from Severus, who _persuaded_ a healer to tell him, that Draco was recovering from the amount of torture he'd been under but they had high hopes of him waking up and being fine. Harry had been happy to hear that bit of information.

Looking at the pale figure for a moment Harry hesitantly reached out his hand and brushed the fringe from his forehead, resting his hand in the blonde hair a moment more than necessary. Only Severus and Lupin, and possibly Dumbledore because he seemed to know everything, knew why Harry had wanted to come to the hospital, why he was so frantic when Draco had been found in the state he'd been in. They knew about Harry's secret crush on Draco Malfoy since the beginning of seventh year. Harry had been devastated, though not surprised, when Draco disappeared with the rest of the majority of the Slytherins and some other students after graduation.

He had, irrationally, hoped that Draco wouldn't join that monster and even when he thought he had Harry still couldn't rid him self of the attraction he had to the blonde. So imagine his surprise when he found that Draco was indeed with Voldemort but as a prisoner and not a follower. It shocked him to his very core. But what he wanted to know was WHY Draco had been a prisoner in his supposed master's manor. That was what was bugging Harry, scratching at the back of his mind and demanded answers.

He had talked to Dumbledore about the possible reasons for Draco's condition when they found him and why he was even like that to begin with. All Dumbledore had done was give him a sad look and say that it was for him to talk about if he so wished. It was obvious that the old man knew and wasn't going to divulge any information so Harry contented himself with hoping to figure out why from Draco.

Pulling his hand from the blonde strands he caressed the back of his hand down the smooth pale cheek, running a thumb over the full pink bottom lip lightly before pulling his hand away completely.

"Oh Draco," Harry said in a voice just above a whisper, deep voice slightly hoarse, gazing at the face that haunted him since seventh year. He sighed and clasped the pale hand lightly as he continued, "I wish I knew why you were held prisoner by Voldemort and tortured. It was a shock to find out you were being held captive there, I thought I would be sick thinking about all they could have done to you. I defeated him, you know? Well, you probably don't but I'm telling you, I defeated him and he's gone. It wasn't a spectacular ending or anything but its over and that's all that matters." He paused again briefly looking to the floor before looking back at Draco.

"I was worried when I remembered you were there, captured, possibly and most likely hurt. I couldn't think you might already be dead it wasn't an option for me to consider because you HAD to be alive. So we searched; me, Severus McGonagall, Dumbledore and Remus. I was the one who found you and a bit of me wishes I hadn't. You weren't anything like I remembered. You were broken and bloody and I couldn't stand the fact that that was you, Draco Malfoy.

I hadn't been able to get away from the fucking press until now. Two days after we brought you in. I wanted to see you before than but I couldn't get away. I asked Severus about you as he had checked up on you on but I had to see you for myself. I had to know for myself you were alright. I know you probably wouldn't appreciate my concern and probably would mock me for my crush on you. I mean, why would you want Harry bloody Potter of all people attracted to you when there are so many people more worthy of your time and attention?" Harry's voice broke a bit and he suppressed a sob that was bubbling in his throat. He didn't know why he was doing this to himself, torturing himself like this. He let go of Draco's hand and sat up straight, clearing his throat a bit.

"I…I'll return again, probably only hurting myself by doing this but I'll return until you wake up and then if you want me to I'll keep coming back until your recovered. I," he choked back another sob wondering when he became such a self emotional masochist. "I'll see you later Draco." he said and hesitated a moment before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the pale cheek. He straightened up, cast one last forlorn look to the unconscious figure and strode out the room. He didn't see the pair of eyes that watched his back with a sad look or the man who stepped into the vacated room. He didn't see any of it as he walked out of St. Mungo's and apparated.

* * *

Severus Snape had stood outside the door to Draco Malfoy's room as he listened to the words that Harry spoke. He had come to the door and realized that it wasn't closed all the way and a fraction of it was open; enough to hear the one sided conversation being held inside. He had arrived just as Harry started about not being able to get away from the press. He had listened as the man spilled his heart to the unconscious man on the bed. He knew of Harry's infatuation with Draco as the two had become something of friends and Harry confided his feelings for his supposed enemy. 

Severus wasn't as cold as many thought him to be but cold to those he didn't what to get close to. Severus had listened to Harry's confession that night when the young man, not even out of seventh year yet, had come to him to vent. Harry couldn't understand then why he would have such an attraction to a person that was his supposed enemy. He had ranted for an hour before he quieted down, slumped in a chair and stared into the fire. Severus had been more understanding than most would have been or thought him to be. He had told Harry, quite bluntly, that you couldn't choose who you were attracted to because sometimes your body and subconscious latch onto something you normally wouldn't see. That night Severus had shown a bit of understanding to the young man and that was the night they began to get closer.

Sighing, Severus walked into the room making sure the door was firmly closed behind him before walking over and taking the seat Harry had vacated gracefully. He knew Harry had most likely apparated back to Snape Manor where he was currently staying with him and Remus. He looked at the blonde on the bed, his star pupil when in school. He also wished to know why the blonde had been a prisoner but Dumbledore wouldn't speak of it to anyone only saying that it was Draco's choice to tell them. In frustrated him to not know though he had a few theories on it. Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked back at the blonde.

He didn't understand why Harry would hurt himself so much just to see Draco. Severus knew Harry had no illusions just as Severus himself had no illusions that Draco would be warm towards his affections much less that it was Harry who basically found him and saved him. And he felt a pang of sadness or maybe regret he wasn't too sure at that thought. He had gotten over his hate of James Potter enough to realize Harry was his own person and he had gotten to know him and found that he wasn't as much like James as he originally thought. He didn't know if Draco would give Harry that same courtesy.

"You don't know how much he cares for you Draco, he was distraught when he couldn't get away to see you. You would have been amused to see him almost snarling at the reporters and photographers," He paused and chuckled throatily, remembering Harry's terse behavior on the second day after the defeat. "He was even snapping at his friends when we had a meeting on the first night after the defeat and they wanted to know about his training that they weren't privy to and why they weren't. He was anxious to see you." He paused again and looked out the window of the room. It was charmed to show the time of day like the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.

"If you were awake you'd be shocked to hear me talking about Harry Potter of all people like this," he said and cringed a bit at unthinkingly echoing Harry's earlier words. Harry was generally a confident person with high self-esteem but when it came to wanting certain people to like him he was afraid of rejection but pressed on anyways no matter how much it would hurt him with that Gryffindor courage of his. "I hope you don't hurt him too much Draco, he's had enough of that." he said softly thinking to the abusive past he and Harry had in common. No he didn't need to be hurt any more. _But why is he setting himself up for something that he knows will hurt him in the end_? Severus thought as he gazed back at the blonde trying to suppress the feeling of protectiveness the thought of the young man getting hurt brought. He couldn't and gave up knowing he had come to care for Harry in an almost paternal way.

He chuckled wickedly at the thought. _Potter Sr. would be rolling in his grave if he knew I considered his son in such a fashion_. The thought made an evil smile cross his face. Looking back at Draco he sighed and stood, gazed at the blonde a moment before walking to the door, opening it and stepping through closing it behind him. He would be back to check on the blonde again but for now he was going to head to his home and be with his lover for some much needed private time. With a loud crack he apparated away, after leaving St. Mungo's and reappeared at the edge of his words. He walked swiftly to his manor and entered. He knew his lover would be here for he had said he would be.

A house elf popped in front of him and bowed swiftly.

"Master Remus tells Kippy to tell Master Severus that he be in study when Master get home! And Master Harry comes home awhile ago, he's says he be in his room if needed," The elf squeaked in a high voice that sounded vaguely female.

"That will be all Kippy please do not disturb us," Severus said as he was already leaving to head to the study. He knew Harry would be fine and if he really needed to talk he would come to him and Remus, so he wasn't too worried about that. He walked into the study to see he his lover curled in a comfy chair book in hand as he read in front of the fire. Remus looked up as he walked over to him. Remus hadn't changed much except his honey brown hair now fell to his ears and was liberally streaked with sliver grey strands and his once tired amber eyes held a little more life to them.

"Sev how was the visit?" Remus asked marking his place in the book he was reading and putting his full attention of his dark haired lover. Severus wasn't as pasty pale as he used to be now a creamier pale that went wonderfully with his pitch black hair and deep black eyes. His hair was now just brushing his shoulder blades.

"It was good though he is still unconscious. I arrived not long before Harry left. He was talking to Draco. Rem, he's only hurting himself by doing this. We all know Draco's attitude towards him and he's only going to get hurt when Draco awakens." Severus said as he leant against the arm of the chair. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Remus's lips before pulling away.

Remus smiled at his lover's concern for someone he used to despise. Severus had come so far in letting go of some of his bitterness and hate. He was so proud of him. "Severus there is nothing we can do about that he is determined to go there as you know. Did you here any of the conversation?" Remus asked. Severus nodded and repeated what he had heard of Harry's conversation. Remus looked sad but nodded his head. "He will go back and keep going until he is rejected. He really cares for him Sev, might even love him, who knows? If he is rejected we will be here for him, you know he'll be devastated like when he thought Draco joined the Death Eaters. We were there then and helped him through it and we will this time, love."

Severus sighed but nodded his head. "I know we will its just when he's hurt whatever he's feeling is let out through his magic so those surrounding him feel it too. His emotions are extreme enough without having to experience them also," Severus replied wryly with a smile then frowned. "And what did you mean IF he is rejected? I'm under the impression he will be, this is Draco Malfoy after all and no matter how much he was my favorite student and how well we got on he is still who he is and as I remember he didn't particularly get along with Harry," Severus said sarcastically.

"Well no they didn't get on at first and neither did you two Severus. We haven't seen or heard from Draco in two years maybe he's changed. We don't know what has happened in the last two years for him to have had become a prisoner and with Dumbledore not talking its obvious it's something important. But as I said we will be here for him," Remus stated with a small smile. Severus nodded and leaned in to kiss his lover deciding to worry about Harry later.

* * *

Harry sat up in his room at Snape manor that Severus had given him to stay in little over year ago after he got out of Hogwarts. He had arrived here after leaving the hospital and came straight here having a house elf tell Remus he was home. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Remus about his visit and had sought the solitude of his room that was done in emerald green and black with light blue and green accents. He was currently lying on his bed that had black and green bed coverings and green pillows with black trim. 

Remus and Severus were like family to him as strange as the latter sounded and he respected and cared for both men. He didn't want to disappoint either man and the real reason he didn't want to face them was because he was afraid they would be disappointed in his continued attraction to Draco. He hadn't been really alone with them in three days and was supremely relieved. He couldn't face them and possibly the dissatisfaction they were sure to have. They knew of Harry's crush and hadn't a problem with it or the person really but he knew that he could be hurt and knew that Remus and Severus knew this too. And he didn't want to disappoint them with his weakness, his inability to just walk away before he got hurt. But he couldn't because he had to know, even if it would hurt, that Draco wouldn't give him a chance.

He sighed and turned onto his side. Ron and Hermione were another problem. They didn't know everything going on in his life anymore; not that he and Severus were closer, not his crush on Draco. They knew some things now like his training, his current living residence and that he was closer to Severus. It took them awhile to wrap their minds around everything but they finally did. They were hurt that they weren't in the know about all that had been going on with him and as of now things were a bit rocky with them but they did understand that the fewer people who knew the better. They still didn't know about his crush on Draco and he had no plan on telling them if nothing came of it.

He was glad the war was over; glad Voldemort was gone for good this time and glad to be free. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with his life now that he no longer had red-eyed Dark Lords after him. He snorted and decided to think about it tomorrow for now he was going to rest.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone!  



	4. The end…or the Beginning4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Warning: Torture, Blood, Death, Slash

AN1: Severus was found out as spy about 6-7 months before the defeat of the Dark Lord.  
AN2: In case anyone is wondering the first chapter took place in November. Harry was 19 because his birthday was that passing July. 

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Chapter Four

(AN: This is basically what Draco is seeing and reliving in his unconscious state.)

_He looked up as the door opened and cringed closer to the wall as the man entered the room. The chains clinked and scraped on the stone floor a bit as the young man moved. He didn't want to have to feel this again, no, he didn't want to have to suffer this abuse anymore. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to see those eyes so like his own glaring at him. _

"_I was so disappointed in you Draco," the smooth, velvet like purr of the man's voice washed over him making him tense. "I had such high hopes that you would be everything I wanted, the perfect Malfoy, but instead you had to go and do something so foolhardy." The voice tsked mockingly as the man stepped closer to the blonde of the floor, looking down at the young man in disgust._

_Draco remained silent and still, eyes still downcast and body pressed against the wall. He was tired, so very tired and he didn't even know how long he'd been locked up. He chanced a glance at the man in front of him, a minute tip of the head and didn't even see the hand coming. He was smacked across the face, head snapping to the side and face stinging. He cried out before biting down on his tongue not wanting to give the man the satisfaction._

_Lucius looked at him with a smirk on his face as he extracted his wand from some hidden fold of his robe. He looked at his son again and noticed the boy wasn't looking at him but had his eyes on the stone floor. "Have you forgotten your manners along with your loyalty **son**," he spat out with venom in his voice, glaring at the young man he held such hopes for. **"Crucio!"** Lucius roared when his son didn't look at him, when he didn't even glance at him. _

_The curse hit the blonde on the floor and Draco went down on his stomach writhing, jerking and bucking violently. He held on as long as he could, kept the scream in as best as he could but in the end he screamed. He screamed and cried and pleaded and begged and Lucius laughed a cruel and twisted laugh. And the torture continued. For a whole hour Lucius found different ways to torture him, like he had been for Draco didn't know how long. He added more scars to the already extensive collection, knife cuts deep and bleeding crimson life fluid. He used a whip to leave welts across his front and back, violent red standing out against creamy pale, or what used to be creamy pale but was now some morbid canvas of bruises, scars, dirt, blood and other things he'd preferred not to think about. And Lucius laughed and insulted and berated as he punished him and Draco took it all because, what else could he do? But finally the world blackened around the edges of his vision and the pain seemed to be drifting away and he fell into the arms of the darkness of unconsciousness._

* * *

In a hospital room at St. Mungo's Draco Malfoy lay unconscious. Anyone watching him would have seen the young man who hadn't moved since he was brought in flinch, relaxed expression quickly turning to pained. His brow was furrowed together, his eyes squeezed fractionally more tightly and his lips pursed a bit, his face pinched up. He twitched briefly and mumbled under his breath, twitched again and went still. His expression never changed and his thin, tensed body remained tensed. His eyes fluttered behind his pale almost grayish lids as he relived his horrors, his time of torture. He whimpered, low and barely audible as his mind dragged him back into the memories he wanted to forget.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital room of Draco Malfoy and sat down in a conjured armchair. He looked at the young man in front of him sadness and regret showing on his face and in his eyes. He felt a little more than responsible for the current state of the young man who now lay before him.

It had started out with anonymous letters from a person in the Death Eaters addressed to him and giving information about Voldemort's plans. He had been cautious at first; naturally, of the sources trustworthiness and authenticity in the information but soon realized that the information coincided with what Severus had gathered. He had still been cautious but took the information and used it for the Light's advantage as it had some information that even Severus hadn't provided and that had led Dumbledore to believe that the person was close the Dark Lord.

The letters had started about a month after the graduation of the 1998 class. Severus had still been a spy in the ranks of the Dark Lord then when started receiving anonymous letter's with plans of attacks, place and whatnot that the Dark Lord had had planned. Albus had been naturally worried in the beginning of the information being given so freely to them. He hadn't been able to show anyone them as the parchments were charmed for his eyes only. In the end he had decided to keep this anonymous informant to himself and use the information if it coincided with Severus's which it did.

Everything had been going well, they were hindering the Death Eater attacks and saving many more people then they would have been doing. It had all been going so well though they were no closer to getting to Voldemort when Severus was found out as spy and barely escaped alive. Though the letters continued Albus had become more wary of using them but without any other inside help these letters from the mysterious Maverick as the writer titled them self were all the Order had. But the letters proved to help them not lead them into traps and ambushes. Albus had finally told the Order about the inside help they were receiving and though they were all skeptical at first they came around when the letters seemed to be truly helping them.

Once again everything was going well and they were succeeding in hindering the Death Eater attacks. Things had been going so well when Albus, three months later, received the last letter from Maverick, the letter that he still kept to this day. He remembered the letter so vividly too.

_AD,_

_I am writing to you again A with my last letter I believe. I have been receiving odd looks from the other DE's and I'm sure that my cover as an unofficial spy has been found out. I wanted to write to tell you about the attack in the wizarding town of Lochrin. They are looking for a family there that it rumored to have seer blood in the line. The family if their there are the Amherst's. The attack will be in three days time at 11pm._

_A I would like to tell you a few things as this will probably be one of the last things I do before I am killed, for surely they will kill me for betrayal. In my seventh year I had realized I didn't want to follow the Dark Lord but I had no choice really. I was destined to do this, take the Mark and become a black cloaked person among a mass of black cloaked people. I had decided then and there the day I received the Mark that I would help the Light side to win the best way I could. I had reflected and changed a lot since fifth year and no longer held the beliefs of my sire. I had over six and seventh year learnt and grew and broke the chains of prejudice that I had once wore so proudly. So I took the mark and became the Light side's unofficial and unknown spy. I didn't know Severus was a spy also until the Death Eaters almost killed him before he escaped. I am sorry if my help inadvertently was the reason of his discovery. _

_I chose Maverick as a codename for a reason A. Maverick means one who takes an independent and that is what I'm doing, taking an independent stand against Voldemort, the Death Eaters, my father and the life that was chosen for me since birth. _

_I must end this letter for a meeting is schedule shortly and I must be there no matter how I wish to be elsewhere. If I live longer than expected I will send you more information but if not, you will know I am dead. Please do not mark me as a hero A, for I was nothing but a misguided youth who saw the truth or, ironically, the light a little too late. Please win this war and keep the Wizarding world from the clutches of that madman. _

_The Dragon knowing bad faith will be a light in the dark,_

_Maverick AKA Draco Calleo Malfoy._

He had told the Order about the possible discovery of their inside unknown spy and that he may be dead but he didn't tell them who the spy was. He had had a feeling that Draco wouldn't have wanted others to really know though he was sadden greatly that no one would know the truth about the Malfoy heir and his sacrifice for the world. He was a hero even if he didn't want to be called one.

Little over two months after the last letter Harry defeated the Dark Lord and they found Draco barely alive, obviously tortured in a stone walled room. Albus had thought the young man dead but when Harry had informed him that he was there being held prisoner Albus had been a knot of emotions. Relief and horror the two most prominent. And here he was now, sitting by that young man's hospital bed looking on the person who had helped stop many Death Eater Attacks. It was a blessing for the crystal that he and Harry had created to be tuned to Harry's magical signature when a strong blast of magic is released that Albus knew Harry was alive and able to find him. It had been a plan between them in case Harry was caught and it worked out in the end.

Reaching out a wrinkled hand Albus gently touch the hand of the young man. "You, Draco Malfoy, are one brave young man." Albus murmured softly with a small smile. He sighed and sat back looking out the enchanted window. With another sigh Albus stood slowly from the chair. Looking at the blonde on the bed one last time, Albus Dumbledore left the hospital room.

_

* * *

_

_Voldemort walked calmly into the stone walled room, Dolohov and Lucius behind him and Draco barely held himself from flinching. Each Death Eater was to one side of the Dark Lord and Voldemort was casually holding a leather whip looking at Draco calmly. _

"_How are we today Draco?" Voldemort asked nonchalantly as he softly stroked the whip. Draco remained silent, trying to draw his mind to a blank for the pain that was too come. He kept his eyes downward and therefore didn't see the booted foot coming toward him that hit him in the stomach until it was in his line of sight. He cried out at the pain that burst from the hit, gasping and panting._

"_You should show respect to our Lord Draco. Answer him!" Lucius hissed at the young man. _

"_He's not my Lord, I don't bow down to a sadistic maniac," Draco said through gritted teeth, glaring at his father. The whip lash to his side caught him off guard and he sucked in a breath at the sting. _

"_Draco it was this kind of disrespect that got you in this situation in the first place," the Dark Lord chided mockingly as he waved his wand at Draco and muttered something. Draco was lifted off the ground and soon situated a in mid air, suspended as if by imaginary bonds though the metal ones he wore were still there. A soft whistling broke the silence followed by a crack and a loud hiss of breath as the whip was lashed across his stomach. _

_The lashes continued in a rhythmic pattern. Whistle, crack and Draco would try to stifle his sounds of pain until a scream finally tore from his throat. "Dolohov!" He vaguely heard through the rushing of blood in his ears, the gasping of his own breath as tears trickled down his cheeks. He kept his head down preferring to not see what was in store for him next. There was a shuffle of feet, a rustle a fabric and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He barely heard the whistle of the whip before it struck his body and broke skin. The sting was worse than before, feeling as though his flesh was actually burning; fire dancing on the his stomach where the whip hit. He screamed, the sound ripping itself from his throat that felt as if it was raw._

"_You'll have noticed," Voldemort said almost conversationally. "That your skin will be feeling as if it's burning, like you've been set on fine. That's this wonderful little potion that one of my Death Eaters created. It causes the skin to burn in the most aggravating way."_

_Draco whimpered as he was turned around and the whipping continued on his back, the potion making each lash mark feels as though he was being burnt. A particular lash across his back made him scream as the potion came into contact with nerve endings and it felt as though the fire seeped into the nerves and began burning there before spreading out to other places. Tears were flowing heavily down his face, fist clenched and muscles taut and tense. "You'll learn before we kill you," Voldemort hissed in his ear and he didn't even know he was that close behind him. Draco whimpered pitifully at the harsh voice that grated against his raw and sensitive nerves. "What pain really is. That traitor Snape may have gotten away at the last minute but there's no one coming for you and nothing to help you escape. Welcome to Hell Draco Malfoy," the dark chuckle in his ear was the only warning he got before his world exploded in pain again and he knew he was truly in hell._

* * *

In a hospital room in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies Draco Malfoy came back to consciousness, waking up gasping and panting after being unconscious for a full week and three days.

* * *

AN3: It case it wasn't easy to understand I'll explain it a bit. The crystal that Dumbledore had was spelled to be connected to Harry's magical signature. If Harry released a burst of his magic even in a warded area the crystal would activate letting Dumbledore know where Harry is. When Harry performed that spell at the end of chapter 1 the crystal was activated with the release of his magic and by way his magical signature.  
AN4: Just for those who may be wondering Calleo is a Latin name meaning knowing. So Draco's name: Draco Calleo Malfoy means Dragon knowing bad faith. 


	5. The end…or the Beginning5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Warning: Torture, Blood, Death, Slash

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Chapter Five 

Albus Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts when an owl came for him. Looking to the window in his office he casually waved his hand and the window opened allowing the owl to fly in. the brown owl was sporting the St. Mungo's logo and he quickly took the letter from the owl's leg, gave it some owl treats and water and focused on the letter as the owl departed. Unrolling the scroll he held in his hands and read the contents.

_ A. Dumbledore,_

_You asked me to contact you as soon as the patient, Draco Malfoy, had awoken and he has just awoken. If you would like to come and see him he is open to visitor for a few hours but must get rest._

_Healer Mackenzie_

Dumbledore quickly stood from his chair, dismissing the papers he had been looking over and, grabbing some floo powder he went to his fireplace and tossed it in flooing to St. Mungo's. Once there he made his way as quickly as possible to Draco's room. Just as he reached the door Healer Mackenzie came out of the room.

"Ah Albus there you are you can go right in he's awake but hasn't said much since waking up." Mackenzie said with small shake of his head.

"Thank you Healer Mackenzie. Could you inform," here he dropped his voice to a whisper conscious of the partially open door. "Mr. Potter, Snape and Lupin of the development?" the healer nodded his head.

"Yes I can do that, I'll send off an owl now." the man said quietly before walking off.

Dumbledore walked through the open door, closing it behind him, to see Draco sitting up a bit against some pillows staring out the enchanted window. A small smile on his face he walked in and took a seat in a conjure armchair. He stared at Draco for a moment silently looking at the young man who'd been through so much. "Its good to see you finally awake Draco," Dumbledore finally said in a soft voice.

At first there was silence that greeted his statement as Draco kept looking out the enchanted window. Then in a voice so low and soft that Dumbledore almost didn't hear it the blonde said, "I'm not sure it's good to be awake." The voice was hoarse from disuse and the drawl that usually accompanies it was lacking severely and the tone was flat.

Dumbledore frowned some but understood that the months of torture would have an effect on even the strongest of people. He sighed and looked at the blonde again. "You have three other visitors coming to see you Draco. Severus is one of them Remus Lupin, you had him for DADA third year is another and Harry," Dumbledore said and saw Draco turn his head slowly too face him. It wasn't a surprise to the old man to see the dull and dead look in the blonde's eyes, torture did that to people.

"You told them?" Draco asked quietly and while the voice was still flat and monotonous there was a hint of anger, hurt and fear just under the surface.

"No Draco I didn't tell them or anyone as you had requested. They know nothing of you being Maverick," Dumbledore answered giving the young man a smile of reassurance. Draco tried to return the smile but it came out as a grimace instead.

"Then why are they coming? To visit me, I mean." Draco questioned softly.

"Everyone has reasons for doing things they normally wouldn't do." Came the cryptic reply that Draco knew was meant for him as well as his incoming visitors.

Deciding he could deal with that when his visitors arrived he looked at Dumbledore a resigned light coming to his eyes. "So when are they shipping me off to Azkaban? Everyone believes me to be a Death Eater and no matter that I was a spy I still participated in horrible acts." He said turning to looking back out the enchanted window. He had lost hope when he was found out of living and now that he knew he was alive he knew he would go to Azkaban. No one would ever believe that he, a Malfoy would spy for the light willingly or not. And since he didn't want to reveal his true nature in the war he was sure to go to Azkaban. Right?"

"You're not going to Azkaban Draco," Dumbledore stated gently. Draco's head snapped in his direction a wince of pain crossing his face as he looked at the old man with wide eyes. Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "You don't deserve it after what you've done. I have convinced the ministry –for now– without telling them your secrets that you don't deserve to go to Azkaban. Listen to me Draco. If you submit yourself to veritaserum, which I will monitor the questions beforehand, they will not send you to Azkaban and let you keep the manor and your inheritance but only if you take veritaserum. Other than that they will throw you in Azkaban." Dumbledore concluded.

Draco looked startled at what was said. He wouldn't have to go to Azkaban and could keep the manor and his inheritance but at the price of admitting he was Maverick under veritaserum. He wasn't sure he could do it. Before all this he would have jumped on the chance of getting out of trouble like any Slytherin would. But after all the torture and abuse he'd been through he really wasn't sure he was up to the media circus that would accumulate from his confession.

"You don't have to decided now Draco, recover a bit more before you decide on what you want. But Draco, know that I don't believe that you deserve to end up in that place." Albus said with a soft smile.

Draco nodded his head deciding to think about it later. A knock on the door interrupted them and Dumbledore kept his eyes on the ex-Slytherin. "That's probably Harry, Severus and Remus. Just a few things Draco, Harry was the one who found you and he, along with Severus were the two who healed you as best they could before bringing you here. I'll let them explain the rest." Dumbledore said and seeing the tense shoulders of the blonde, and the anxious look in his eyes he added, "They've been worried about you that's all," the old man said gently. Eyes still on the blonde he called "Come in!"

As soon as the words were said the door opened. For Draco it felt like the door was opening in slow motion. He wasn't looking at it but instead looking out the enchanted window.

Severus entered first followed by Remus and then Harry. Harry closed the door behind him before walking over and taking a seat next to Remus that had been conjured. His eyes were looking at the back of Draco's head as he did so. The three gave brief greeting to Dumbledore before looking at the young man. Silence rang in the room, uncomfortable and heavy in its stillness. Draco was keeping his eyes on the window as he didn't know what to actually make of his visitors. Severus, perhaps he could understand a bit but the other two he couldn't understand at all.

Clearing his throat lightly Severus's smooth voice sounded. "How're you Draco?" he was looking at the back of the blondes head intensely, black eyes boring into silver blonde hair as though they could see through to the other side.

Draco bit his lip, though no one could see it and silently sighed. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, steadily, he saw images of his time as a prisoner flash before his eyes. Lids snapping opening and breathing slightly accelerated he answered quickly to banish the image. "I'm…" he stopped not knowing what to say. How he really felt? He felt stiff and ached something fierce. He felt like his life was shattering all over again in front of him. He felt trapped and scared and vulnerable. Swallowing thickly he looked to his hands and sighed. "I'm…as well as could be expected." He finally answered.

"Which is understandable, all things considered." Said the gentle and matter-of-fact tone of voice of what Draco presumed to be Lupin. He knew Harry's voice to well to not know what it sounded like. He nodded minutely as what Lupin said eyes still on his hand. The room descended in silence once more.

"Would you like to know how the whole thing ended?" Harry spoke up in a quiet voice that sounded almost indifferent in its tone. Draco looked up at the group in front of him from under blonde fringe and long lashes before directing his stare to Harry, looking at the black haired young man more fully. Harry just managed to stifle a gasp at the dull and dead look in the grey eyes. Remus gave a sharp intake of breath from beside him.

Draco looked at his visitors for the first time since they had entered. Severus didn't look much different from the last time he'd seen him. Lupin looked a bit different, hair slightly longer and not as shabbily dressed as before but really not much change unless you counted the increase in silvery grey streaks in his hair. Looking at Potter he saw the boy, no man, looked much the same. The wild black hair that always looked like he just had a fabulous shag and the emerald green eyes that seemed to search a person's soul to the lithe muscular build with broad shoulders and chest. He hadn't seen the other in awhile but he looked to be doing well. Draco blinked, suddenly realizing he had been staring a little too long and cleared his throat. "You mean how you defeated v-vol," Draco stopped irritated with the way he couldn't say the name. Taking a deep breath he began again. "You mean how you defeated Voldemort?" he stated the wretched name firmly.

Harry was silent for a moment silently glad to have seen a spark of life in those eyes, no matter how short a time. Harry nodded his head and gave the blonde a smile. Draco was momentarily distracted by the smile Harry graced him with but got himself together and nodded back. "Ok," Harry said simply and went into detail about how they were out stopping a Death Eater attack that was actually a trap and how they captured him and everything that happened from there.

Draco listened quietly as the whole tale was spun out to him. He cringed slightly at the part about Dolohov, familiar with his methods and techniques. When it came to the point where Harry cast the spell just as Voldemort cast the killing curse he listened in fascination as Harry told him what he remembered happening. Remus, Severus and Dumbledore told about what happened after they realized Harry was captured and then the 'rescue' of sorts once they were able to find him. Harry and Dumbledore explained the crystal to the blonde also.

"…then we went and searched the place and found you along with three others," Harry finished saying. Draco looked faintly astonished about the whole thing. He wished he could have been there to see the bastard die and told Harry so with a bit of his old vehemence in his voice. "If you want I can put it in a pensieve for you to see?" Harry offered casually. Draco looked at the black haired young man in surprise as did Remus. Severus only quirked a brow and gave Harry an odd look while Dumbledore smiled kindly. Draco was at a loss for words for a moment, the kindness from Harry unbalancing him. Didn't Harry know he was a Death Eater? And Dumbledore said he hadn't told anyone about him which, funnily enough, he believed. So why was the other being so kind?

"I…would like that actually," Draco answered slowly blinking owlishly at Harry. Harry nodded and Draco looked at him intensely for a moment, grey eyes boring into green. "Why are you being so kind to me?" he asked eyes narrowing.

Harry looked briefly taken aback before regaining his calm look. "Well," he said slightly uncomfortable and not knowing what to say. Luckily or unluckily, depending on how it's viewed Draco took the choice of answering from him.

"If its pity you can just sod off Potter because I don't want nor need pity! Not from you or anyone else," Draco said his voice flat and tone weak with indignation. It wasn't half of what he used to be capable of but it was enough.

"Its not pity Malfoy, can't someone be nice without it being some kind of crime!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Oh please Potter your probably here out of some guilt or obligation. I mean why else would you be here, next to Draco Malfoy's hospital bed, who was a marked Death Eater, after finding out he was tortured for months if it isn't out of pity?" Draco snapped back, eyes sparking with some of his old self.

Harry would have been happy if it wasn't for the fact that the anger in those eyes was directed at him. "Damn it, why do you have to be such a fucking prick? Someone decides to care about you and you act like their offending you or something. Well you know what, I'm sorry if my ca-" Harry broke off realizing he was probably digging a deeper grave for himself. _Emotional masochist. _Yes that was what he was alright. "Just forget it," he spat, his anger and hurt shining in his words as he rose from his chair and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go after him," Remus said to Severus and Dumbledore as he rose from his seat also. Passing an unreadable look at the blonde on the bed, the werewolf left the room also in search of his upset pseudo godson.

Severus kept his eyes on the door as it was closed again by his lover. He sighed as he turned back to the blonde who was also looking at the door with a puzzled but otherwise unreadable expression. Staring at the younger man a moment Severus pursed his lips.

"Listen to me Draco and listen to me good," Severus said and Draco turned to look at his former Head of House in faint surprise. "He wasn't here out of pity for you. I can't tell you why he was here without betraying his trust in some way but you need to listen to me when I say he wasn't here out of pity. He is much different from what you've perceived him as; I should know having gotten to know him. But I can tell you one thing about Harry," the man paused smirking as Draco looked at him oddly for the use of first name.

"He's been here almost every day since you were brought in; he's ignored his friends to come here each day to spend hours with you. Granger and Weasley have no idea that he's coming here to see you or why he is. He also made sure you got this private room, saying something about you wanting to have comfort AND he bound the staff of St. Mungo's under oaths to keep anything about you, your condition or any visitors out of the tabloids. now, can you tell me why he would be ignoring his best friends and going to such lengths to spends hours on end with your unconscious form if all he did was pity you?" and with that Severus Snape swept from the room, robes billowing behind him.

Draco was looking after the potions master in shock completely thrown with the speech that was given to him. He only snapped out of it as movement from the side caught his attention. Dumbledore looked at him, eyes twinkling merrily.

"I'll leave you to rest and think over things Draco, good day!" the man said jovially before walking out and leaving the confused blonde alone.


	6. The end…or the Beginning6

AN: Sorry for the late update my computer has been going a little haywire the last week or so and I've had trouble getting to write and what-not. But now I'm getting back on track! I should have the update for RC – Razorblade Connection in a few days for those who are interested, a week at the most. I'm really sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Draco sat staring at the door after everyone had left his room. He was confused and thoughts were swirling in his head like a twister. All that had been said to him was colliding together for the chance to be the first thought in line. Settling back against his pillows he tried to organize his thoughts into some sensible kind of order. Sighing Draco decided to think about what Dumbledore said first.

If he gave testimony under veritaserum of his hidden role in the war, his role as the mysterious Maverick than he wouldn't have to go to Azkaban, but he was hesitant to accept this. Before, whether he meant the war or his eye-opening experiences that led to his change he didn't know but before he would have jumped on the chance to get out of trouble easily. But now he was hesitant to accept because the truth would lead to media frenzy he wasn't sure he could handle. He had lost a lot of his confidence in those three months of hell and had been sure he wouldn't survive, that he'd be dead. But he wasn't dead, no, he was alive and now awake after being unconscious for little more than a week.

There would be an uproar from his revelation if he went through with it and at this moment thinking about it unsettled him greatly. He would give what Dumbledore brought up more consideration but for now he was undecided.

Sighing heavily he turned his mind onto his other visitors. Severus he could have almost completely understood the man coming to see him. When he was a student he had been the potion masters star pupil and an almost friendship type of relationship had been between them. His third year DADA professor, Lupin, and Harry Potter weren't anywhere near as expected on his list of people who would have been there. Potter's kindness to him had thrown him a bit; the easy way the other had talked to him was confusing. Even Lupin had certain friendliness towards him that he didn't understand.

When Potter had offered to put his memories of the defeat of Voldemort in a pensieve for him he had even surprised himself with his acceptance of the gesture. He wanted to see how the bastards last moment were badly but it had still surprised him that he accepted. The gesture and kindness led to one thing in his mind – pity. That had to be what it all was. Then Potter had snapped back at him and it was almost like old times, back in the corridors of Hogwarts. When Potter stormed out he was sure that that had been what it was all about, pity or guilt but then Severus had given him a talking to that had set his mind ablaze and his thoughts had turned uncertain.

Potter had ignored his best friends and told them nothing of his activities, strove to make sure he was comfortable in his own private room and had held the staff under oaths to protect him from public scrutiny and tabloid gossip. Draco had to grudgingly admit that, no, these actions were far too extreme even for a Gryffindor to do out of pity or guilt, especially for someone you were supposed to hate. And Severus' words kept coming back to him: _He is much different from what you've perceived him as; I should know having gotten to know him_. Severus Snape didn't accept or get along with anyone easily that was fact.

But for him to speak of Harry Potter the boy he'd showed nothing but contempt for since day one in such a way set the mind to wonder. If Severus's words were true than he knew the black haired young man better than he had in the past and obviously there was something about Potter that Severus knew that would have the potions master state quite firmly that Potter wasn't there out of pity. _But what could it be?_ He wondered as his tongue swept through dry, parted lips to moisten them.

_Why would Potter be here if he knew nothing of Maverick and only of my Death Eater status?_ Draco pondered as he turned to look out the enchanted window again, wincing slightly in pain as muscles in his neck protested the movement. All this confusion was hurting his head, all these unanswered questions and thoughts rumbling through his mind. He sighed and pulled the white cotton sheet around him deciding all this could wait awhile to be more closely examined. For now he wanted to rest.

* * *

(AN: Going back a bit too where Harry had left the room)

He stalked out of the hospital room anger and hurt and sadness warring for dominance on his face and in his mind. Things had gone so well, awkward silences aside, up until the end. Draco accused him of being there out of pity or guilt which he wasn't. He was there because he cared for the blonde and his health and wanted to make sure the blonde was okay. _Of course nothing could ever go well for me_, he thought bitterly glaring harshly at the floor as he walked. But gods, he'd almost forgotten how much of a prick the other could be. It almost made him feel nostalgic. Almost.

"Harry wait," a voice he recognized as Remus called from behind him. He was tempted not to stop, to keep walking and ignore the man's call but he knew he couldn't do that. He would have to at least reassure him that he was somewhat okay. So gritting his teeth and sighing in slight annoyance he stopped and turned towards the werewolf. Remus walked up to him and Harry raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Don't let it get to you Harry; it's only natural that he would be suspicious of your motives. As far as he knows you still hate him and the idea of your concern and the visit to him isn't something he'd expect." Remus said gently, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"I know Remus, I know. I'm upset by what he said but also angry with myself for not thinking of it before. If our positions had been reversed I think I would have been suspicious myself. Look, I'm going to head out and clear my head a bit from…just everything. Wait for Severus, I'll see you two at home later." Harry said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. He turned and made his way quickly before Remus could say anything else.

He couldn't see it but knew Remus would be sending him worried looks but he couldn't care at the moment. He needed to get out of there and think for a bit. He quickly made his way out of St. Mungo's and stopped looking around the streets a bit. After a moment of thought he decided to walk round London a bit. He set off in some direction and began walking aimlessly, mind and thoughts elsewhere.

He felt like kicking himself for not thinking Draco would find it suspicious he was there. He had thought of so many worse case scenarios but hadn't even given thought to the fact his presence might be a little suspicious. How could he not think of that?

_Easy Harry,_ he thought to himself with a derisive snort._ Your so fucking hung up about him that you're tripping over everything that's been ingrained into you since six year. "Always think ahead, always know every possible scenario. Never go into things without being prepared," Severus had always told me that and what did I do?_ He scowled at the sidewalk as if it was somehow part of his problems. _I don't think about the fact that me being there would be suspicious, the most likely thing to think about first really._

He sighed out loud and frowned. Just walking wasn't helping his thoughts much really and with a quick look around he dodged into the nearest alley. With a quick thought he apparated out of the alley and appeared in the middle of a forest. The forest, he knew, was not far from Snape Manor. With a small smile he slowly began to change, body shifting and morphing. And where once stood a young man now was a sleek and dangerous looking panther. It was black as night with emerald green eyes that almost glowed from its face. In this form he was Nightshade, a sleek and beautiful panther that was also dangerous when need be and he could also have fun and forget about life for awhile before thinking through his thoughts.

With a growl he shot off, running and sprinting among the trees and bushes. The light night wind blew through his fur as his padded feet thumped against the ground. This was what he needed, the freedom to run wild and clear his mind. It always helped him to be able to place his thoughts in order and think things through more easily. Dashing through the forest in early evening felt exhilarating and freeing.

He knew Severus and Remus would probably know where he was or at least what he was doing. They knew that when stressed he tended to shift into his panther form and he was definitely stressed now. When they had gotten the owl stating that Draco was awake, he was glad to hear it. For some reason he felt there was more to the situation then Draco just being a Death Eater. He hadn't brought it up to anybody else but he felt that somehow there was more it. All the questions in his head he had had brought it to that conclusion. Draco was a Death Eater, he even had the Dark Mark but why was he found so beaten up after he killed Voldemort?

Harry knew the man had punished his followers for any reason he saw fit to punish them but the extent to which Draco was punished was beyond what Voldemort would do for even screwing up a simple raid. He would have thrown a bit of _Crucio_ around but the torture that the blonde clearly went through was far beyond the norm for the deceased Dark Lord. Something wasn't right in all this and Harry was sure there was something he was missing to it. Oh, he had theories but nothing that truthfully seemed possible or at least not possible from what he would have thought before. Now he wondered if maybe Draco wasn't all he had thought him to be.

He, Severus and Remus had gone to the hospital to see Draco where they had found Dumbledore with the blonde. The sight of the old wizard raised more questions in his mind but also answered a few. After that he had been sure that Draco was somehow not all he seemed but he wanted to reserve opinion as not to get his hopes up if he was wrong. Though the visit hadn't ended on a good note Draco hadn't actually told him not to come back but Harry knew the blonde thought he was there out of pity or guilt. How was he to convince Draco that he was sincere in his reasons for visiting him without actually stating that he had a huge crush on him? He could continue to visit him as long as he's in the hospital and show that he was sincere. That was the best he could do for now.

Jumping over a fallen tree trunk he began to sprint through the forest. He felt a little more relaxed and at ease now. Licking his lips, white teeth momentarily flashing in the night, Nightshade began to transform back into the form of Harry Potter. Harry stretched his body languorously for a moment before apparating to the edge of the wards around Snape Manor. He smiled slightly and cocked his head to the side. Smirking, he once again became Nightshade and sprinted quickly up to the Manor. When he reached the door he pawed at it briefly before thumping his head against it. With a small huff of annoyance Harry stood in front of the door and then apparated into the entrance hall. He and Remus had been keyed into the wards awhile ago so they could apparate around the manor and also into it.

Thinking about where Severus and Remus could be he immediately headed for the sitting room the two lovers could usually be found in. Reaching the sitting room he walked through the open door and rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. Remus was currently straddling Severus who lay sprawled on a couch and they were kissing rather passionately. Harry had walked in on them doing much more before and wasn't at all surprised. He cleared his throat rather pointedly when they continued to kiss each other.

Remus looked over his shoulder at Harry, face a bit flushed and lips kiss bruised. The pink flush of his face darkened a bit when he saw Harry and he stood up quickly sitting next to Severus on the couch. Severus had calmly sat up after Remus and now sat on the couch properly. Severus quirked a brow at Harry once Remus had settled himself down.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus questioned as Harry came in and sat down in a chair adjacent to them.

"Better than before, after I left St. Mungo's I mean. I went for a run and cleared my head a bit," Harry said knowing they would know what he meant.

"That's good it always helps you think when you do that." Remus said with a small smile.

"What happened after I left the hospital room?" Harry asked looking at Severus pointedly.

"Nothing much," Severus said in a silky tone. "I just gave Draco a little…advice."

Harry looked at the other man, faint alarm in his green eyes. "Advice?" he asked in a slightly strained voice.

"I didn't tell him anything about your infatuation with him you annoying brat," Severus said exasperatedly with a hint of affection in his tone. "I just gave him some advice to let him think on."

Harry stared at the potions master for a long moment before nodding his head slowly. He trusted Severus not to betray his trust but had just wanted the reassurance that nothing about his attraction for the blonde was said. Shaking his head he looked up at other two men in the room. "I decided to go back," he said casually looking from amber eyes to coal colored eyes.

Severus just nodded his head having thought the younger man would. Remus nodded also though he looked slightly worried.

"Just remember were here for you Harry," the werewolf said simply. Harry nodded but said nothing for a moment.

"Why don't we have dinner?" Harry finally said after a long silence. The other two nodded and together the three left the sitting room and made their way to the smaller dining hall. "I got an invitation for lunch with the Weasley's tomorrow, I meant to mention in early but forgot to. I was thinking of visiting Draco afterwards and was kind of wondering if you guys would meet me there." He said as they sat down to eat.

"Reinforcements are we?" Severus drawled with an eyebrow quirked.

"No just…" Harry trailed off and sighed when Severus smirked at him. The man no matter how close they've become was still a git sometimes. "Okay yes I would like you two there as reinforcements of a sort."

"We'll be there Harry. About what time do you think you'll be getting there?" Remus asked.

"About three I think, at least I'll try to leave the Burrow by then." Harry replied after swallowing his food.

"We'll meet you at St. Mungo's at three," Remus said, giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"Yes, we'll be there to save you from any horrible incident that may befall you," Severus said sarcastically earning him a glare from the younger man.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Remus who was looking half amused and half scolding at his lover. "Be nice Severus, he's just worried about what will happen if he goes by himself."

"Yes and what happened to that supposed Gryffindor courage, hmm?" Severus retorted.

"It took a vacation for the next indefinite amount of time," Harry sighed lightly and thought, _at least where Draco Malfoy is concerned_. Digging back into his dinner he rejoined the conversation that had changed to another topic with the two other men, for now pushing any thoughts dealing with Draco or his friends from his mind.


	7. The end or the Beginning7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

AN: Just to get everyone on even ground here. Draco was unconscious for 1 week and 3 days. He woke up 4 days before Harry's 20th birthday which means that Voldy was defeated about July 17-18. Just thought you should all know.

AN2: This story is Pre-HBP so there won't be any spoilers.

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at himself in his full length mirror in his room at Snape manor. It was 10: 30 now and he was supposed to be at the Burrow at 11:00. Looking at himself in the mirror again he nodded and turned away and began walking out the room. He was wearing black jeans that hugged his hips and arse before flaring out at mid thigh down to his feet covering all but the toe of black boots. A white tank top with a green button up over that adorned his upper body. With another sigh he walked from the room.

He was half excited about the visit to his friends and half nervous as he knew that at least Hermione would question him on his activities of the last few days. He wasn't completely sure if he should tell them the truth; that he has had a huge crush on Draco Malfoy for a long time and it had only been repressed since graduation and that the possibility of him being a Death Eater didn't even destroy it. He didn't think they would understand let alone accept it like Remus and Severus did.

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad Harry," came the soft voice of Remus. Harry looked up startled from his thoughts and gave the man a questioning looking. "You've just sighed three times in a row and you've been standing in the entrance hall for a good while." Remus said with a soft smile.

Harry looked around him and saw that he was standing in the entrance hall; indeed he was standing about five feet from the door. Biting back another sigh he turned his attention back to Remus. "I'm just worried about what will happen. You know they'll ask what I've been doing with my time and I'm not sure on whether to tell them or not. You know how they, specifically Ron, will act if they know the truth." Harry said shaking his head.

"They're you friends Harry and they'll either accept it or they won't. But if they're real friends they'll support you. Go, have lunch and spend time with your friends instead of brooding around here with two men twice your age," Remus said giving him an amused smile.

Harry huffed in mock irritation before smirking at Remus. "You just want me out of the manor so you and Sev can shag like dogs in heat." Remus blushed a bit at what Harry said but before he could say anything in response the silky voice of his lover spoke.

"We wouldn't need you out of the house for that, that's what silencing charms are for," Severus said coming up from behind Remus and smirking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, glanced at his watch and cursed lightly under his breath.

"I've got to go you two have fun," Harry said with a wink at them before apparating from the entrance hall with a crack. Severus turned to Remus and quirked a dark eyebrow at him.

"You heard the brat Rem, I think we should take this time to have 'fun' as he said," Severus said sliding strong arms around the werewolf's waist pulling him chest to chest with him. Remus smiled up at the potions master from under his fringe coyly.

"Yes I think that's a wonderful idea," Remus murmured before leaning in to kiss Severus' lips.

* * *

Harry apparated directly to the Burrow after leaving the manor; feels the familiar sensation of the magic there. After fifth year during the summer Dumbledore had helped them establish better wards around the Weasley home as protection and only a few certain people had been keyed into the wards. It had been a safety precaution because no matter how anyone looked at it the Weasley's had been a target, whether for the blatant show of support to Dumbledore or the association with Harry Potter.

Harry sighed as he looked at the house that since he was twelve had been a place of warmth and familiarity. True, he had mostly grown out of that feeling with training and the war, had grown distance from his friends and the Weasley's over the last three or four years but it had been the first place where he had felt welcomed. Just as he was about to start toward the house the door opened and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Harry!" was the distinct and happy call of Hermione who rushed from the house toward him a familiar redhead behind her. Harry smiled as he made his way towards the girl, meeting her halfway and embracing her in a friendly and warm hug.

"Hey Hermione," he said as he breathed in the scent of her hair, familiar in its apple smell from the shampoo she was fond of. She hugged back tightly before pulling away smiling up at him. Harry looked to Ron and pulled him into a manly one armed hugged. "Ron." He said patting him on the back before pulling back.

"Harry, mate its good to see you. Come on in, mum's got lunch almost done," Ron said giving his friend a lopsided grin. They made they're way back to the house and stepped inside.

"Harry!" the exuberant cry of Molly Weasley hit him moments before he was embraced tightly. He choked and coughed at the vice-like grip that held him before Molly released him. She smiled at him brightly before looking him up and down carefully. "You need to eat more Dear your too thin," she said with a small cluck of her tongue.

"I do eat Molly," Harry said half-heartedly already knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"But you need to eat _more_ Harry," she said before walking off to continue with finishing lunch Hermione brushing past him with a smile to help the woman. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny who all sat around the living room of the Burrow greeted him also. Greeting them all back he sat in an armchair situated across from the couch Dean, Seamus and Ginny sat on. Neville was sitting on the floor back to the couch.

"Been awhile Harry, how's thing with living with Snape?" Seamus asked.

"Its fine, Severus and I have put aside our differences long ago. Besides, Remus is there also." Harry answered nonchalantly.

"It's still weird though," Neville spoke up shaking his head lightly. "You and Snape getting along and living in the same house together for so long and none of us knew. It's just weird to see it or hear about it."

"Could one of you levitate the table outside so we can start lunch?" Hermione said as he walked into the room. "Its ready we just need to set the table and chairs up."

"Sure thing 'Mione," Ron said as he got up from his seat. "Come on you guys, grab the chairs." Everyone stood up and began on their task of getting everything setup for lunch. As soon as Ron had the table set down onto the ground Hermione and Molly began levitating the food out as the other went about setting the chairs around the table. Once everything was brought out they all began to sit down for lunch around the table. As everyone began to tuck in Molly looked up from what she was doing and looked around at the younger people around her.

"So everyone," Molly said as she sat down with them looking around. "What are you all going to do now that the war is over?"

"Well mum you already know that Ron was accepted into the Auror division," Ginny said nodding her head toward her brother who beamed proudly. It was true they had accepted him with an additional six months of training since there was much interruption due to the war. They had just wanted to make sure that Ron was up on all the skills needed for the job. The other Gryffindors complimented Ron as Molly smiled warmly at her son. "And me well, I've decided to become a Healer. They want me to take a year of apprenticeship under a registered Healer at St. Mungo's to go along with the knowledge and experience I already have." She said and smiled brightly, blushing bright red as her mother got up and hugged her. She hadn't told anyone what she had had planned.

"Ginny that's wonderful!" Molly said as she sat back down from her hug. "I think you'll make a great Healer dear."

"Me too, you were a lot of help with all those you healed from battles and whatnot." Harry said giving the girl a smile. She smiled back happily.

"Thanks guys," she said simply. "What about the rest of you?" she asked as she took a bit from her sandwich.

"Well since Ginny revealed her wish to go into healing I guess I'll go next since I'm also going into healing. I'll be working under a registered Healer at St. Mungo's also, but only for six months since I accomplished the first half of the apprenticeship already," Neville replied. He had taken the first six months of the apprenticeship after graduation before the war broke out in earnest and he had thrown himself into helping the Order and Harry with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"I'm working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Improper Use of Magic department but I plan on working my way up. There are a lot of things that need to change and I'm hoping I can accomplish it," Hermione said eagerly. She was to be working under Mafalda Hopkirk who was the Head of the Improper Use of Magic division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She told them so and they all congratulated her.

"Well," Dean said as the compliments died down and all turned toward him expectantly. "If you guys remembered I had been drawing a lot more since the beginning of 7th year and I've drawn a bit of each of you as well as others throughout seven year and the war." Dean took a deep breath and flicked a nervous glance around the table. "I don't know about you guys but I don't want everyone thinking the wrong stuff about how I felt during the war. There a was time where we all felt ourselves losing hope and I know Harry that you get tired of the hype all the time. So I was wondering if with the pictures I have drawn of you guys and with your help and permission of course if we could get together and with each of your pictures write a description of what you thought when it was said Voldemort was back and what you felt during the war?" Dean explained and looked around at everyone who sat with thoughtful expressions.

"You mean almost like our memoirs, correct?" Hermione asked breaking the small silence that had fallen.

"Yeah but these won't be your whole lives just specific events of things throughout it. Like in fourth year when Voldemort came back and then when no one would believe he was back. Then maybe a bit on how you thought on the things that happened in 6th and 7th years and then the two years following graduation and how you felt during the war. What do you guys think? I want your opinions on it before I do anything," Dean replied. There was a small silence where everyone contemplated what had been said, chewing thoughtfully on they're food. Finally Harry was the one to break the silence.

"I like that idea Dean. I think giving everyone a look into us during the war and whatnot is a great idea. Even if everyone doesn't believe it there will be some who will and they'll know that their savior isn't some infallible person who's always brave and doesn't lose hope just like any other person does," Harry said with a hint of bitterness in his tone. There had been times when he had dipped into a deep depression and had felt like the war was useless and hopeless. There had been times when he had been tired of fighting and wanted to just give up but Severus, Remus or any other of his friends would always try to find way to pull him out of his mood. They normally succeeded 95 of the time but sometimes he had just been too deep, too lost to care. The sound of Molly's voice brought him back from his dark thoughts.

"I also think it's a wonderful idea Dean," Molly said casting a sympathetic glance at the black haired young man having also remembered some of Harry's rougher moments during the war. Everyone spoke up giving they're agreement to the idea and promising to get together again to start on the project.

"What about you Harry, Seamus what are you plans?" Ron asked from his place across from Harry. Harry and Seamus passed a glance at each other, holding the look for a moment before Harry shrugged and Seamus nodded.

"It was something Seamus and I talked about back in 7th year but a couple times after that also. We had decided to go with it in the end," Harry said and looked to Seamus with a quirked eyebrow. Seamus nodded and picked up from where Harry left off.

"We're going to be partners in opening nightclubs; one in the muggle world and one in the magical world. We've both been to muggle nightclubs and decided that the magical world shouldn't be deprived of such a place." Seamus said enthusiastically eyes bright with the thought. "There's already a building in the muggle world – West central London – that's been bought for the club. I went and bought it a week ago since the war was over and Harry said it was fine. We plan to start getting everything setup in about a month or so."

"We want to let things settle a bit here before we start on that but as soon as things have calmed a bit more were going to start on that and also the one for the magical world also," Harry said looking around at the others.

"How come you never mentioned this to us?" Ron said gesturing to Hermione and himself.

Harry sighed slightly and said carefully, "It all depended on both of us surviving the war. Seamus really wanted to open a club and I liked the idea so I offered to put forth the money for the building and setting it up as long and Seamus promised to pay me back his half of it when he could though I told him it really wasn't necessary," here Harry tossed a pointed look at his Irish friend. "He's going to help me out by being partner on both and dealing with some of the financial stuff like book keeping and whatnot."

"That's sounds really great Harry. I'll come to both when they open up," Ginny said giving Harry a smile.

"Me too guys," Dean said nodding his head with an interested look on his face.

"Harry that's a nice idea and all but don't you want to have something to do with your time during the day?" Hermione said looking skeptical at the idea.

"Hermione," Harry said patiently and calmly. "I lived the first ten years of my life with people who hated me and treated me no better than an unwanted pet that they just couldn't get rid of. Then I spent the next nine years of my life in one battle or another and then in a war; I think I deserve the right to find something that will allow me to mostly sit back and enjoy life for once, don't you think?" Here he raised an eyebrow at the brown haired girl in question and challenge.

"He's right Mione. Harry has more than the right to relax for awhile after everything he's been through. Besides, as friends of the owners we get special privileges right Harry, Seamus?" Ron said giving the two a mischievous smile.

"That's right mate, you guys would get special treatment as our friends," Seamus said jovially, winking conspiratorially at Hermione and nudging Harry with his elbow. Harry chuckled at Seamus' behavior shaking his head lightly. The other man was always laid back and joking even during the war Seamus had been a comic relief in the hard times when needed. After 5th year Harry and Seamus had slowly grown closer and mended the rift that had been between them most of 5th year. During the summer before 7th year and anytime they could during the war He, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and anyone else that wanted to had gone clubbing. The idea had sprung up one night in 7th year after a Quidditch match against Slytherin that they had won. They had been celebrating, having a party and Seamus had said something about wishing they had a club to go to celebrate. After that it was – as many say – history.

"Alright Harry," Hermione said grudgingly with a sigh and then she smiled. "If it'll make you happy and you do deserve some relaxation after everything you've been through."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes. They had finished eating lunch as they talked and were now sitting around the table in the beautiful afternoon sun.

"I think all of your ideas are wonderful dears," Molly said smiling warmly at all them. "I'm going to clear the table and let you all talk." With that Molly rose from her seat and with a wave of her wand piled any empty bowls and plates together and anything else on the table – sans cups and pitchers of pumpkin juice and whatnot – and levitated it all into the house. The ex-Gryffindors were left alone and sitting around the table full from their lunch.

"So Harry," Hermione said casually as she sat back in her chair. "What have you been doing these last few days that makes you so scarce?"

Harry stopped briefly mid stretch. When he was done he looked up to notice everyone else was passing expectant and curious glances at him. Taking a quick sip of his drink he looked back up again.

"Well for one thing Remus and Severus are enjoying they're mostly uninterrupted time together since they go back to teaching in September. I've also been spending a lot of time on figuring out what I'm going to do with getting the club together and such. I've also been going to talk to Dumbledore a few times," which was the truth. About what really didn't need to be known – not yet at least. Of course nothing was really learnt in these little meeting since Dumbledore had been as cryptic as ever. Old coot.

"That's all?" Dean asked rubbing his hands together as he glanced at Harry. Harry noticed the suspicious look Hermione was giving him from the corner of his eye but didn't make any other move in showing that he noticed.

"Mostly," Harry said vaguely with a shrug.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend hard. She was sure there was more to it than that. "There hasn't been anything else you've been doing?" her voice held a hint of suspicion but also a bit of knowing. Harry wasn't sure what she thought she knew but he knew Hermione wouldn't be satisfied with a half-arsed answer.

Sighing, Harry decided it wasn't any use keeping it from them since he knew Hermione would nag him until his tightly held control on his temper would waver. Looking to each face around him, face impassive he said: "I've also been visiting Draco Malfoy at St. Mungo's." very casually like he was talking about the weather. The reaction to that statement was very comical. Six pair of eyes widened and the faces took on shocked looks as they all stared at him incredulously.

"You…you've been what!" Ron sputtered, facing tinting red. "But he's a Death Eater why would you be visiting him!"

"Think about it for a second Ron," Harry said steeling himself. "He is...was... a Death Eater, we know that but why was he found shackled to a wall, bloodied and bruised then?" He was trying to be logical about this as he talked in calm, even tones. He had thought about it before himself also.

"He probably did something to piss his master off and that was his punishment," Ron said vehemently.

"Ron stop being a hot headed prat for a moment and think about it," Harry said firmly staring hard at his redheaded friend. "You know how Voldemort use to punish his followers; a bit of _Crucio_ here and there, an _Avada Kedavra_ if it was something that he thought was worth killing someone over but that was usually it. It was normally a quick death or a small bit of torture but the way Draco was found? That was extensive torture over a length of time. You didn't see him when he was found like I did that wasn't Voldemort's style. It looked like he had been tortured for a long time." Harry explained and looked around at all his friends.

"What are you trying to say Harry? What are you getting at?" Hermione questioned looking at him carefully.

Harry bit his lip and thought about if he should voice his theories or not and decided that he would as it may help with this discussion. "Hear me out before any of you say anything," he said and when he received nods from everyone he continued. "Even when Severus was still a spy we had received information from an inside source that we knew nothing about besides the fact that they called themselves Maverick. When Severus was found out we still received information up until about three months before the end of the war when the last letter according to Dumbledore said that they had been found out. Now after I killed the bastard and you guys came, remember I mentioned that Draco was being held prisoner?" Harry asked and received nods again.

"Well do you remember the look on Dumbledore's face when I mentioned it? It was sort of shock and horror? Add that to the way Draco was found and you have to admit that there is something suspicious about all this," he stopped and looked at everyone letting this information sink in. He saw the dawning comprehension in Hermione's eyes and knew that she was putting things together and actually thinking about it all.

"You think Malfoy might be Maverick?" the questions came from Ginny who was looking at Harry incredulously.

"Possibly, yes," Harry answered shortly, tone boarding on vague.

"Harry please!" Ron snapped glaring at the black haired man. "Malfoy spouted all that pureblood supremacy shite anytime he pleased in school. It was always mudblood this or that with him," Ron said casting an apologetic look at the muggleborns at the table before returning his glare to Harry. "Why would he fucking spy for us? And what's with all this 'Draco' stuff, Harry?" he spat

"People can change Ron it is possible for a person to change, you know!" Harry said voice just shy of snapping. He was trying to remain calm because that was the only way to get things done, especially in a situation like this. "As for calling him Draco I feel no need to keep up the rivalry that had died back in 7th year." Harry said omitting certain truths.

"Harry that's a pretty strong claim," Neville spoke up. "Maverick had been a person who had helped save many lives you have to admit it's hard to believe that Maverick may be Malfoy." Neville looked at Harry as he said this, his eyes calm and seeking to understand. Neville had changed a lot since 5th year and was more calm, collected and not as clumsy as before.

"I know Nev but we're thinking of Draco as we last remembered him. Which, admittedly leaves one to think where I'm basing this from," Harry said and paused, wondering how he should explain. His theory was based off of examples really and he wasn't sure if it held true in Draco's case.

"Think of it this way," he said looking to each face briefly before continuing. "Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, we all know that. Say, Slytherins wear masks to protect themselves, to keep themselves safe? You know Severus did in his role as spy against Voldemort. Now say, a Slytherin had a change of heart or whatever and didn't want to join Voldemort but in some way wanted to help in the fight against him without it being known as they didn't trust anyone." Harry was really into this as he talked, eyes taking on an out-of-focus look as he spoke.

"They went about it as a spy, in their own unique way and sent information to the side against Voldemort in hopes of helping in some way. But he didn't leave his name as he didn't want anyone to know it was him," he didn't even realize he was talking more personally now, more about Draco than a random person or example. "He probably knew going into this that he may die and in his last letter somehow communicated exactly _who_ he was because Dumbledore had seemed more shocked and horrified than I had expected when I told him Draco was held prisoner. Draco probably didn't expect to live and in some search for redemption revealed himself in his last letter to show he wasn't the bastard everyone thought him to be…" Harry trailed off after that falling silent. He was seeing back to when he found the blonde shackled to the wall, bloodied and bruised. He wasn't sure on his theory but he thought that the example was good enough.

"I guess I could see where it would be possible," the thoughtful voice of Seamus broke him from his reverie and Harry looked at him curiously. "If that was indeed the case I could see how you would come to the conclusion that he is Maverick." Seamus said in rare moment of seriousness. Looking around the table Harry saw all except Ron nodding there heads in agreement.

"You guys can't possibly be agreeing with this!" the redhead shouted looking around the table incredulously. "Malfoy was a Death Eater and git to boot; he wouldn't have helped the Light side,"

"Ron think about this," Hermione said looking at her boyfriend closely. "I mean really think about. Everything that Harry brought up is valid, even if you don't believe Malfoy is Maverick than you have to admit that there's a possibility with the points Harry brought up."

Ron, red in the face, looked around at his friends who sat looking back at him. He looked at Harry closely who looked back calmly eyes not leaving his. He couldn't understand why his friend seemed so adamant about Malfoy. Looking away from the hard stare he glance around the yard eyes resting briefly in surprise on his mother who stood in the doorway looking shocked herself before looking back at his friends.

"I can't believe you think the Ferret would help out the Light Harry," he said finally.

"Just think about Ron. I've got to go," Harry said standing up jaw set tightly. "And before you ask Mione, yes, I'm going to visit Draco with Sev and Remus," he said glancing at the girl. Patting Seamus on the back he gave him a one arm hugged and giving a similar gesture to the others minus the pat to the girls. When he reached Ron he stared for a moment. "See you later Ron," he mumbled before walking over to Molly who he hugged also. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"I had a nice lunch Molly but I have to go. I'll see you all later," he said. Molly nodded still looking a bit shocked. Stepping back a few paces he waved at all of them before apparating away with a crack.


	8. The endor the Beginning8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

_

* * *

_

_Stepping back a few paces he waved at all of them before apparating away with a crack. _

After apparating to St. Mungo's he had started to make his way towards Draco's room, almost stomping in his anger. He didn't understand why Ron just couldn't sit back and _think_ about what he said. If there was one thing that irked him about his redheaded friend it was his stubbornness to not see logic. He knew that he himself in the past was the same way but circumstances made him become what he was today and it chafed him to have to deal with Ron sometimes. At least the others were taking what he said into account and thinking about it. That was a plus to the whole disaster.

"Harry? You look upset I'm guessing lunch didn't go so well?" Remus' voice made him look up, startled from his angry thoughts. Severus and Remus stood just outside the door to Draco's room.

"It went fine until Hermione started pestering about what I've been doing with myself. I told them and it led into a big thing. Ron's pissed at me for some stuff I said," Harry said taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

"What did you say?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry waved off the question, "I'll tell you later." He said as he rubbed his temples as if in pain. "Let's just say some of the things I've been thinking about has left them, Ron more so than the others, a little upset with me." Severus and Remus shared a look but nodded they're heads. They knew Harry would talk to them if need be.

"Sure you're up to this?" Remus asked looking at Harry skeptically.

"Give me a second but, yeah, I'm up to this." Was the reply he gave as Harry took a few more deep breaths. Slowly Harry began to relax from his tense state and when he was as relaxed as he was going to be he looked to the two older wizards in front of him and nodded. They nodded back before Severus walked towards the door and opened it walking into the room. Remus and Harry followed behind him, Harry closing the door once they had entered.

Draco was sitting up in the bed looking a bit healthier than he had the day before. He still looked tired and worn but one could already see the faint signs of recovery. Harry was relieved to see this and smiled gently at the blonde as he watched them come in.

"Hello Draco," Severus said calmly as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. Remus greeted the blonde also as he took the other seat beside his lover. Harry sighed having to be the one to conjure a chair and flicked his wand with a muttered spell and conjured a nice comfy chair for himself.

"Hi," Harry said after he sat himself down, looking at the blonde on the bed. Draco looked at them silently a moment before speaking.

"I see you three are back," he said quietly but his voice held no malice or disdains only a hint of curiosity.

"Yes we thought you might like some company and to know what's going on while you're in here," Remus said giving the blonde a kind smile. Draco looked at him a bit startled by the answer. "That is if you want to know."

Draco didn't know what to think at this. Yesterday they hadn't really parted on a good note but yet here the three were. Looking to Severus the man's face looked quite blank as he looked back at Draco. Remus was all kind smiles and friendly looks, no pity from what Draco could see. And then there was Harry. Besides faint traces of tension which Draco somehow thought weren't in connection with him or this visit the man had a soft smile on his face. That soft smile that even made his eyes shine made something long and almost forgotten in Draco's gut clench, made his breath catch minutely. Clearing his throat and wincing only a bit he hoped the three men in front of him didn't notice his previous minute lost of breath or at least attributed it to his tortured condition.

"I'd like that," he said softly, having learned in his short time awake that talking too loud hurt his badly abused throat muscles.

Harry smiled at him again. "Well we also brought some _Daily Prophets_ with us but as you know they're not always completely truthful in their accounts of events," he rolled his green eyes and shook his head. "Anyway the trials are slow going so not many Death Eaters have been tried yet…" he trailed off not knowing what to say to one who, for all intents and purposes was a Death Eaters himself.

Luckily Severus picked up for him. "You know how the system works Draco," the mad said looking to the blonde. "This time around the Ministry – bumbling idiots that they are – is administering Veritaserum to the Death Eaters. Depending on the extent of their crimes their punishments are dealt accordingly." Severus said.

"Over the time you were unconscious – which was remarkably short compared to the damage there was," Remus picked up casting a side long look at Harry, one corner of his mouth quirking in a small smile. Harry ignored the look keeping him self from fidgeting just barely. Draco caught it but decided not to comment. "Anyway as I was saying there have only been five trials so far and the nature of punishments, as Severus said, was based on their list of crimes and the severity." Here, Remus picked up a few issues of the _Daily Prophet_ from his side where he had set them and handed them to Draco. Draco took the proffered items and scanned the front page of the first one. It was the latest edition of the _Prophet_ and talked about the latest trial.

The latest trial had been for Alexander Avery who had received life in Azkaban and his wand snapped. It had a list of his offenses which Draco knew was a bit milder considered to other Death Eaters. Avery had never been as bloodthirsty as some of the other Death Eaters, Draco remembered.

"Avery was just tried yesterday," came the voice close to his ear. Head snapping up Draco looked into green eyes that rose from looking at the article. They stared at each other, grey and green clashing. Finally Harry leant back in his seat eyes never leaving Draco's that were staring at him intently. The quiet clearing of a throat broke the two men from their trances and both flushed a bit as they came back to themselves. Clearing his own throat Harry averted his eyes from Draco's.

"Right. Um, well, er Jugson and Sludgewell received the same punishments as Avery," Harry said uncomfortably aware of the tension that had arisen in the room. "Mulciber and Rookwood," he continued still not looking at none of the three other occupants. "Were given the Mercy Potion."

Draco, who had been studiously _not_ looking at Harry; he felt a bit overwhelmed still by the closeness of those green eyes and the intense look in them looked up, slightly confused and slightly interested. "Mercy Potion?" he questioned looking briefly at Harry before turning to Severus.

"The Ministry needed a way to deal with a criminal whose sentencing was death. And since the Dementors weren't available they needed an alternative," Severus said slipping into professor mode. "You might have heard rumors about it," he looked at Draco who looked thoughtful before nodding his head, only half sure. "Ah, well then, its only been declared okay for use in the last 5 or 6 months. I guess it wouldn't be too well known. Either way the potion is a poison that gives the accused a supposed merciful death -"

"Which compared to the Kiss I think anything would be," Harry muttered derisively with a snort.

"-for the death is said to be painless," Severus continued as if Harry hadn't interrupted him but glared at the other man. "It works within five minutes of consumption and works its way through the blood stream and begins to slow the heart until it stops altogether. The whole thing takes no more than ten minutes usually to do its job. There's a sleeping potion administered before the Mercy Potion so the person is asleep when they die." Severus finished explaining.

"Not many people think its fair for the Death Eaters to get off so easy but I think its pretty fair," Remus said quietly. "The Dementors Kiss is just too barbaric."

"They've got Aurors hunting down the missing Dementors before they cause any trouble," Harry said. Silence hung in the air, heavy and oppressive as they all sat in thought. Draco thought about Albus' offer and his own trial that would occur and he still wasn't sure about it. Would the Ministry let him off because all he did was for a good cause? He wasn't sure. And the Malfoy name was already mud to the magical world. He made a decision of what he wanted to do. But first...

"Who is next to go on trial?" Draco asked breaking the silence. The other three men looked to him, slightly startled.

"Its," Harry coughed before continuing. "Its Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange." He said quietly not quite keeping the satisfaction out of his voice. Rodolphus Lestrange along with Walden Macnair, Peter Pettigrew and a few other Death Eaters Harry couldn't remember had been killed during some of the battles during the war. Harry had killed Pettigrew himself but pushed that thought away. It hadn't really been as satisfying as he had thought it would be and it made him sick and uncomfortable to think about what he did.

Draco nodded his head slowly a thoughtful look on his face. "They'll get the Mercy Potion for sure. They've been evading Ministry capture so long and they were the worst of the Death Eaters," he said quietly. The other three nodded their heads in agreement to that statement. "Could I talk to Severus alone for bit?" he asked looking at Severus before he looked to the other two.

Remus nodded his head, rising from his seat. "Of course Draco," he said looking at the blonde before looking at Harry who also rose from his seat. "Will just take a trip to the visitors' tearoom."

"Yeah will just let you two talk," Harry said. "Severus you want us to bring you anything back?" He turned to the black haired man with a questioning look.

"No that will be alright. We're going home after this so I'll just wait," Severus said shaking his head at Harry. Harry nodded to him, passed a quick smile at Draco before he and Remus left the room.

Severus turned back to Draco who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, looking faintly surprised. But what the man next to him did next surprised him even more. Severus Snape _smiled_ at him. "Let's just say things aren't as they used to be," was all he said. Looking serious again he looked at the blonde on the bed. "What was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Draco was silent for a moment looking away from those black eyes that seemed to bore into him. He had always respected the man next to him and thought his opinion would be worth something and his opinion was wanted. Draco turned back to the man. "I need to tell you something and I also need your opinion, sir." Draco said looking the man in the eye. Severus looked back at him silently, intensely but said nothing and just nodded. Taking this as his cue Draco continued.

"I was the mysterious spy among the Death Eaters. I am – was – Maverick," Draco said bluntly not wanting to dance around the subject. Looking at the black haired man Draco noticed only faint surprise on his face but besides that he looked like he just figured out something he'd been looking for the answer to.

Indeed Severus _had_ found the answer to some questions he'd had. He had been contemplating the identity of Maverick and Draco Malfoy since they had found him in that room back at Voldemort's hidden manor. "I thought so," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Draco looked a bit shocked at this but not much. He always knew his old Head of House was smart and quick to find the missing pieces to a puzzle. Instead of asking how he knew he asked something else. "Does Potter and Lupin know?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "I've talked to Remus and he has his theories and agrees with me that you're a likely choice. Harry, I'm not so sure about. I think he believes you to be Maverick but he hasn't said anything to Remus or me about it yet. Normally he would but he hasn't. But I know how he thinks," Severus said.

Draco was silent for a moment taking it all in. The fact that Potter and Lupin had put so much thought into him and the identity of Maverick made him feel warm for some inexplicable reason. Brushing the thought aside he focused back on the conversation. "In the last note I wrote I gave my identity. Dumbledore knows who I am, knows I'm Maverick and has offered me a way to escape going to Azkaban. As long as I testify under Veritaserum but I'm a bit hesitant to accept," he said not quite looking Severus in the eyes.

Severus remained silent waiting for the blonde to continue.

"There'll be media frenzy when this all comes out and I'm not sure," Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not sure I can handle it." He said quietly. "I trust Dumbledore as insane as that sounds and I know he wants to help me out but am I really going to get off when my history isn't so clean?" Draco finally looked up at Severus. The black eyes were full of understanding as they looked at him and Draco was glad to not see pity.

"That's a valid fear Draco because we know how the media and the public are. Vicious little cretins," Severus muttered the last part and got a small smile from the blonde. "But Draco," Severus said turning serious again. "Either way you go you'll receive that media attention; if not for being a Death Eater than for being the one to save so many lives through spying and almost dying in the process.

After Voldemort's first fall the only reason I wasn't sent to Azkaban like so many others is because before the end of the war I had realized what I had really gotten myself into and wanted out. I had gone to Dumbledore and offered to spy for him. When the bastard was first defeated Dumbledore had vouched for me and with his status among the people he got me out of punishment.

Many still believed I was a Death Eater and that I was using Dumbledore for my own reasons. The same will be for you Draco. Many will still believe you were a willing Death Eater and only trying to escape the punishment you deserve but under Veritaserum and with the support of Dumbledore and say Harry Potter, you will have more of a chance of winning. And don't forget that Remus and myself will be supporting you also," Severus explained and looked at Draco closely.

Draco looked back at Severus thoughtfully. He understood perfectly what Severus meant and it put things into perspective for him. He was pretty sure he knew what he wanted now but decided to not say anything yet. He would think on it a bit some more but he was almost positive he knew his answer.

"Thank you Severus," he said simply. Severus nodded his head but he could see his words had an impact of the other man. Hiding a smile he stood slowly.

"Let me see if Remus and Harry are back yet. We'll have to get going soon," Severus said walking towards the door. "Oh and your welcome Draco and I wont say anything until you wish it." And with that he opened the door and looked out into the hall to see the two he was talking about leaning against the opposite wall and talking quietly as they sipped from Styrofoam cups. They looked up when the door opened.

"Why don't you two come say goodbye to Draco so we can leave?" Severus said quirking an eyebrow.

"Nice chat?" Remus asked looking at his lover closely.

"Interesting," he said shortly before turning back into the room. Harry and Remus followed behind him.

Draco was looking thoughtfully at the enchanted window when they came in.

"Well Draco it was a nice visit with you. We'll try to stop in again soon," Remus said giving him a friendly smile. Draco found himself returning it.

"It was nice talking with you again much better than the first time," Harry said giving the blonde a charming smile to which Draco smiled back feeling something in his gut flutter at that smile. "You want me to tell the staff to deliver the _Prophet_ to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said nodding his head. He wanted to keep up on who was on trial and what was going on. Harry nodded his head smile still firmly in place.

"Will see you again Draco," Severus said. Not long after that Severus, Remus and Harry left the room leaving Draco to watch after them. When they had left Draco thought about all that had happened during that visit. Talking with Severus had helped him with his decision. If he had not only Dumbledore but the Boy-Who-Lived supporting him he was sure his trial would go in his favor.

The only other problem was the media frenzy that will happen but he was sure with the support he was offered and a little determination he could stand through it. Thinking back on all that Severus had said he couldn't believe that Potter might have thoughts of him being Maverick. Was that they reason he was helping him out then? Because he had helped the Light side out and secretly spied for them? For some reason that made him feel a bit disappointed. And Draco knew why he might feel like that.

_I thought that had died out,_ he thought with a small groan. He remembered how he had begun to find Potter attractive back in 7th year. Hell, he had even wanked to fantasies of the raven haired man. But he had thought that the whole thing had died out after he graduated and joined the Death Eaters. Apparently, it seems, it was only repressed.

"Joy," Draco muttered sarcastically, lying back against the pillows. _One thing at a time_, he thought. _Deal with your own life first Draco._ With that thought he pulled the covers up and shut his eyes, determined not to think anymore about it.

* * *

The second they apparated into the foyer of Snape manor Remus turned to Harry with an amused look on his face and Harry looked a bit sheepish though he looked more stubborn. Severus looked from his lover to Harry with a quirked eyebrow.

"Alright you two what is it?" Severus said looking at Harry knowingly.

"You remember how you woke up only a week after you were tortured even though the Healers said it would be a long time until you did? Remember _why_ you woke up so soon?" Remus asked slyly, smiling at Harry.

"Ah yes," Severus said smirking wickedly at the younger man who was flushed and shifting uncomfortably under their stares. "Harry, did you lend a bit of your magic to Draco to heal him quicker?" Severus asked.

'Erm, well just a bit," Harry said. "It was just to heal him a bit more quickly. I was only trying to help." Harry said defensively.

"I had thought that was the case," Severus said still smirking at Harry. "Plan on telling him?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. It all depends," Harry said with a shrug.

"Depends on what?" Remus asked smiling gently at Harry.

Harry fidgeted a bit more uncomfortably before sighing. "Depends on if he'll ever want anything to with me," Harry said before apparating away to his room leaving Severus and Remus to stare at where he had stood.

"I think Harry might have more of a chance then he's letting himself hope for," Severus said quietly turning to Remus. "I mean you were there in the hospital room. You saw what happened or were happening between those two."

Remus nodded his head. "The intense way they were looking at each other? Yes, I saw it but Harry; you know how he is Severus. He won't let himself hope for the best because he doesn't want to be let down so he'll take what he can get." He sighed and shook his head.

Severus nodded but didn't say anything. What was there to say when the truth was already spoken? With a sigh the two wizards headed for the study to wait until it was time for dinner.


	9. The end or the Beginning9

Thanks for the reviews and support!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter that will be used, unfortunately.

Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. Can he defeat him and come out alive?

Title: The end…or the Beginning?

* * *

After his discussion with Severus and some thought on the matter Draco had sent a letter off to Dumbledore. Now, two days after that discussion with Severus, Draco was sitting in his room at St. Mungo's reading a very uninteresting book the Healers had provided for him when his room door opened. Looking up he saw that Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. 

"Professor," Draco said as the old man walked in and sat himself in a chair.

"I've told you to call me Albus, Draco. You're no longer a student of mine," Albus said with a small chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

"Still really sore but its getting better," Draco replied with a small shrug. He sat the book off to the side, glad to have something better to do.

"That's good to hear that you're getting better. I received your letter of course; you say you have come to a decision?" Albus asked.

"Yes, after talking with Severus about it I've decided to go through with the Veritaserum option but only if the questions are prearranged and passed through you," Draco answered.

"Wonderful, my boy, just wonderful," Albus said with a bright smile. "I wasn't so shocked when I read that you had asked for Severus' advice. He was a logical choice to go to for an opinion being a former Death Eater and spy himself. But I have a question for you," Albus said. "With your decision would you mind if I informed a few people of it?"

"Which people?" Draco asked although he had a few ideas.

"Oh Harry, Remus, the rest of the Order; just inform them of things before the proceeding," Albus replied. Draco sat and thought about it a bit but knew his answer. He was assured from Severus that both Harry and Remus would support him, and he believed that. But the others, the rest of the Order, he wasn't so sure about.

"I suppose," he said hesitantly after a moment of silence. "I mean everyone's going to find out anyway, whether before or after the trial." He was hoping he could get a few more supporters because he knew Fudge would be eager to condemn him and use any means necessary. He would for the sole reason to improve his reputation and to inform everyone that even people like the rich and famous Malfoy's couldn't get pass the law again. Not for the first time Draco damned his father.

"Good, good," Albus said nodding his head. "Ah, I almost forgot," Albus reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a small package. Using his wand to enlarge it he set the package in the blonde's lap. "I brought you some books you may find more interesting than the hospital one's."

Draco took the package with a smile and opened the bag. Inside were two books; one on potions and one on muggle quotes. Draco looked back up at the old man in front of him. "Thank you sir," Draco said.

"You're welcome Draco," Albus replied. The pair talked a bit after that before Albus left. Draco picked up the potions book, looked thoughtfully at the book of muggle quotes and picked that up instead. Setting the potions book aside he opened the book on muggle quotes, leant back against the pillows comfortably and began to read.

* * *

"I know their throwing me a party," Harry said flatly. 

"Well Harry no one ever thought it would be a surprise and it's a joint party for Neville also," Remus said with a sigh giving the younger man a smile. They were standing in the entrance hall waiting on Severus. "It's your twentieth birthday Harry; of course they're going to throw you a party."

Harry grunted and ran a hand through his hair, the black locks brushing his shoulders in the back were pulled into a tail at the base of his neck and the fringe fell into his green eyes. There was a birthday party being thrown for him at Grimmauld Place today. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to it because he was, but he hadn't been to see Draco in two days and he felt a bit bad about it. _Your quite pathetic Potter,_ he thought and sighed. "Where is Severus anyway?" he asked.

"Finishing up a potion he had been brewing," Remus replied with a shrug. Then he gave Harry a mischievous smile. "Having Draco withdraws?" he asked teasingly.

Harry glared at the werewolf who had the never to chuckle at him. He opened his mouth to retort –

"Of course he is," came the chuckle from behind them. "You're so whipped Potter!" Severus stated with a smirk.

Harry sighed. "I hate you both," he said with a pout. Both men laughed at him and he pouted more.

"Come on you two we're expected at Grimmauld in five minutes," Remus said once recovered, looking at his watch. With that the three went to the fireplace in the next room and one by one flooed to their destination. Harry was the last to floo through and landed much more gracefully then he used to.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" came the joyful cry, and Harry looked up to see the Weasley's, Hermione and her parents, some other of his Gryffindor friends, Albus and the Order. He gave them all a smile as everyone began to greet him. He had a moment to notice Severus sweep over to Albus and Remus walking towards Arthur Weasley before he was dragged into a hug by somebody. Harry greeted everyone though the greeting between him and Ron was a little stiff. They hadn't talked since the lunch date and were still at odds with each other. During the greetings Harry got the chance to look around the room. The furniture had been moved and tables set up around the perimeter were decorated with food. A banner hung on one wall that proclaimed 'Happy 20th Birthday Harry and Neville!' in red letters. There was a stereo set up in one corner and two tables of presents in another. The room actually looked wonderful compared with the fact that they had finally gotten the gloomy house to look pleasant. It wasn't so intimidating anymore and that had helped the atmosphere of the house greatly.

Harry walked up to Neville and pulled the other into a friendly hug. "Happy Birthday Nev," Harry said with a smile. Neville chuckled and returned the smile.

"My birthday was yesterday Harry but thanks anyway," Neville replied. "Same to you though. How does it feel to be twenty?"

"I'm just bloody happy that I'm alive to see it!" Harry exclaimed. "But it doesn't really feel all that different." Neville nodded then glance over Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to the twins, I'll see you later Harry," Neville said and Harry nodded watching the other walk off.

There was so much activity going on and Harry felt his spirits lift a bit. It was good to be around friends even if Ron and he weren't on good terms at the moment. He mingled and talked a bit, working his way around the room to speak with everyone. When he came to Tonks he smiled and gave the now purple-haired witch a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tonks how are you?" he asked as he pulled back from the hug. She smiled widely at him.

"Everything's fine Harry been busy with interrogations and investigations of the captured Death Eaters for their trials," Tonks said. "Bit boring really and disturbing," she said with a small shudder.

"Well we're talking Death Eaters here, you know how their like. Anyway how's things with uh, Brent? You on or off again?"

Tonks gave a small scowl. "We broke up for good not long before you defeated that bastard. He was getting whiny on me and hinting at commitment. You know I'm not ready for that sort of thing so we stopped seeing each other." She said with a shrug. "What have you been up to with your sexy self?" she said and smirked at him. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"I've been busy with some stuff; ideas for the club with Seamus and other stuff," he replied with a vague wave of his hand. Tonks had been the only other person who had known about the idea for the club. Just then the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the room. Harry looked around before being ushered through the crowd to the center of the room where he stood next to Neville who had also been shuffled there. He stood there looking a bit puzzled and he and Neville shared a smile. Then he saw it; from the direction of the kitchen came two large birthday cakes with candles glowing different colors on top of them. He realized Molly and Hermione were levitating them with their wands.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry and Neville, happy birthday to you! HAPPY TWENTIETH BIRTHDAY HARRY AND NEVILLE!" Came the exuberant song and cheer from the room. The cakes were sat on a table and Harry finally got a good look at his cake. It was two layers with chocolate icing; on the sides were little candy snitches decorating the rim of each layer, and on the top were the same words as on the banner, minus Neville's name. Looking at Neville's cake he saw it looked the same only with candy roses decorating the rims instead of snitches. They were almost simple but still very beautiful, and Harry gasped as he looked them over.

"Well blow out your candles guys and make a wish!" Hermione exclaimed from beside Harry as he stared at the cake. He started at her words and looked at her before looking around. His eyes landed on Remus and Severus who stood across from him. Remus smiled gently and Severus gave him a smirk. On his other side Neville was looking happy and excited himself and Harry couldn't help but be filled with happiness also. Looking back at the cake he thought for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning close.

_Please let things go a little better for me now that Voldemort is dead,_ Harry thought before blowing out the candles. Beside him he heard Neville blowing out his candles too.

"Now let's cut the cakes!" Ron exclaimed from beside Hermione. There was a round of agreement and Molly went about cutting the cakes for everyone, giving Harry and Neville their pieces first. The music was turned up and playing as background noise as everyone either sat around to eat their cake or walked with it. Harry sat down at a table and bit into the moist and delicious cake. Neville and Seamus sat across from him with Hermione and Ron to one side, respectively and Dean and Ginny to the other.

"Hmmm," Harry hummed as he forked a bit of cake into his mouth. "This is delicious as always Molly," Harry said smiling charmingly at the woman who was still dishing out cake to all the guests.

"He's right Molly, you did a great job on the cakes," Neville said giving the woman a smile also. A murmur of agreement went around at this and Molly smiled back, a faint red tinting her cheeks.

"It's not everyday you turn twenty, dears, I just did my best for you is all," she said looking dually pleased and embarrassed. She went back to serving the rest of the cake.

"So Ginny, Neville, you two find who the Healers you're working under are yet?" Harry asked looking to each of the named people.

"Oh! I'm working under Joanne Sullivan. She's a Healer in Spell Damage, you know, on the fourth floor? Well I'm to work under her and then once I've received my Healer's license I can work my way up," Ginny said with a smile, after swallowing her cake.

"I'm working under a Stephan Driscoll," Neville said. "But I'm working in the children's ward. Mostly for children who come in sick, but also a bit for children who suffer injuries from spells and such,"

"So what have you been up to in the two days since we last saw you Harry?" Dean asked.

"Getting things together with Seamus for the club," Harry replied. "We're basically working on the small stuff at the moment; color scheme, appearance for the inside and outside-"

"A name," Seamus butted in with a pointed look at Harry.

"Yes, and a name," Harry nodded.

"You haven't thought of a name yet?" Hermione asked incredulously. She looked from Harry to Seamus with arched brows.

"Well no," Seamus replied with a shrug. "It's still up for debate, but we do have a few ideas. We'll let you all know when we're sure on a name." The others nodded as they sat there.

"Harry, Neville, if you're done your cake why don't we get to your presents?" Arthur said as he walked over to their table. Both men nodded as they set their empty plates down and stood up. Their friends stood also and made their way towards the tables that held the presents of both. Everyone was gathering around the tables also now and looking eagerly and expectantly at both men.

"Why don't we exchanges our gifts for each other first?" Neville asked and Harry nodded his acceptance. He pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it. It was wrapped in blue paper with a silver ribbon. While Harry was doing that Neville had gotten up to retrieve his gift for Harry. Harry's gift was wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon. Opening his gift Harry found a soft leather bound book encased within.

"It's for basically whatever you want to use it for. I remember how you use to write when things got too heavy for you," Neville said with a shrug. Harry gave the other man a smile as he ran his fingers over it. The front of the book was engraved with the letters H.J.P in silver.

"Thanks Nev, it's really great." Harry replied simply. Neville nodded and went to open his gift. He gasped when he saw what it was and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Saw it the other day and remembered what you said about wanting to go into child healing," he nodded his head towards the book and then shrugged.

"But Harry," Neville said, eyes back on the book. The cover read _The Art of Child Healing_ by_ Corbin Ellison_ and had a picture of a man with dark brown hair waving his wand over a child who looked about seven. "This is one of the most famous children's Healers in history, and it's a first edition!"

"Third best in his field," Harry said nodding his head with an amused smile on his lips. "I want you to do good Nev, Merlin knows you may be taking care of these two's kids in the future." He threw another amused look at Hermione and Ron who flushed pink.

"Thanks Harry, really," Neville said gratefully still looking a bit star-struck with the book. Setting those gifts aside they turned back to their pile of gifts on the tables. Harry dug into his presents and began opening them as did Neville. Opening the gifts of his fellow Gryffindor friends first he found that Hermione had bought him two books on business and finance and how to manage a business. ("I'm just helping to make sure your dream succeeds") Ron had gotten him black dragon hide Quidditch gloves and a broom servicing kit. ("You've got tons of time now for flying and you haven't done so in awhile.") Seamus had gotten him an ankle length, black leather duster with green leather trim on the cuffs and the edge by his ankles. ("Too go with those sexy leather pants you've got, mate!" he had said with a wink.) Ginny got him a few boxes of his favorite chocolates from Honeydukes too which he had hugged her enthusiastically. From Dean he had gotten a gift certificate to Borders Book. ("So you can catch up on all that reading you kept saying you wanted to.")

Fred and George's joint gift – wrapped in blue paper with a red bow – came next and Harry was wary to actually open it. Neville had received dark brown leather pants and a mesh short sleeve shirt from them as "something to wear to Harry and Seamus' club." Harry looked at his gift before giving a pointed look to the twins.

"This isn't anything that's going to eat me, turn me into something or make me nauseous is it?" he asked still glancing warily at the box shaped gift. It was quite big really, and that freaked Harry out even more.

"Of course not Harry, we -" Fred – who thankfully wore a different colored shirt from his twin – said.

"Would never give you –"George continued

"Anything that would harm you –"

"In any way!" they concluded with what was supposed to be innocent smiles. Harry still looked wary but set about open the gift anyway. After getting the paper off he came to a plain white box. Giving one last look to the twins he lifted the lid only to immediately slam it back down, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Fred! George!" he exclaimed, holding the lid down as if that would make the gift disappear. It didn't.

"What's the matter, Harry? What did they get you?" Hermione asked, her confusion shown on many faces. Harry fidgeted and avoided anybodies eyes.

"Nothing 'Mione!" he said and shrunk the box putting it in his pocket.

"Ah Harry," the twins whined in unison.

"Didn't you like –" George began.

"The present we got you?" Fred finished. They smirked at him and he glared back. "It is something that I think –"

"You would find pleasure in –"

"Or with!" They both said still looking like devious little children who had done something naughty and were happy about it.

"I hate you both," Harry said flatly. The flush was slowly receding form his face now even though everyone else still looked confused. "Let's move on shall we?" he asked politely, avoiding the twin's mischievous smiles. After that he went about opening the rest of his presents and thanking those they came from. When there were no more present Harry looked up when the clearing of a throat was heard. Severus and Remus who had been standing across from him were now looking at him.

"Our gift," Remus said, indicating himself and Severus. "Is something that took us a few days to finalize, but its finally done." With that Remus handed him a set of papers, and with a quizzical look Harry unrolled the parchment and glanced over it. His eyes widened and he had to look at it again more closely. He looked back up to his surrogate godfather and his lover, the man who was like a third godfather to him. Remus was smiling softly at him and Severus' lips were quirked slightly, his eyes softer than usual.

"You had said that you wanted to have not only a place in the muggle world, which we know your working on but someplace in the wizarding world also. The house is empty and ready to be decorated to your wishes and furnished," Severus picked up, nodding towards the parchment in Harry's hands. "Since you like the area around the manor so much it's only about fifty miles from there. All you have to do is decorate the place and then when it's ready you can move it." Harry looked from one man to the other feeling slightly overwhelmed at the gift. He looked at Severus whose lips quirked upward in a more noticeable smile, and saw the man nodded slightly. He dashed around the table and threw his arms around both men in a hug, pulling them close.

"Thank you," he whispered. "You didn't have to do something like this for me though."

"We wanted to Harry," Remus whispered hugging back.

"We know you're still not all on center even though He is gone. Take your time and get yourself together, we'll be here for you no matter what," Severus whispered hugging the younger man back also. He wasn't paying attention to those around him; he was only concerned with the young man who was hugging them tightly.

Harry pulled back, and looked slightly embarrassed at his actions. "Uh t-thanks," he said shakily

"Well I'm just trying to get you out of my house," Severus said with shrug. "You're like a houseguest who's overstayed their welcome."

"I think I'm more than a houseguest, don't you? I mean houseguest don't practically live with you," Harry replied lips twitching into a smile.

"You know Potter your like a cat you feed once and doesn't know how to leave afterwards," Severus retorted with a smirk.

"Ah Severus," Harry fairly whined. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Severus grunted but just continued to smirk. Harry sighed dramatically but smirked back. The silence was broken as people began to chuckle at the scene in front of him.

"Harry," Albus said from his spot in a comfy chair. Everyone turned to look at the old man who was smiling at Harry. "My gift will go wonderfully with Severus' and Remus'. I have a friend who is a brilliant magical contractor and I have asked him, and he has agreed that he will help with any work you need on your home,"

Harry looked at the man shocked, completely speechless. Finally finding his voice he said, "Thank you Albus, that's really great of you and tell your friend thank you also."

"You're welcome," the man said simply. The presents were shrunken for easy transport and gathered together by each man. The festivities had slowly wound down after the presents were distributed. It was reaching late into the night and the guests were about to leave. "If I can have your attention for one more thing before you all depart to your homes for the night?" Albus asked looking around the room. The occupants went silent and looked towards the old man they had looked to so many times before.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked curiously.

"I have an announcement to make and something to reveal to you all," Albus began. "If you will remember while the war was still raging we had still received information from the inside even though Severus had been found out. In the beginning I didn't know who the person was though I had my suspicions. But it wasn't until the last letter that was sent that my suspicions were confirmed. The unknown spy who went by Maverick was Draco Malfoy." There was silence at this announcement. Many looked shocked and disbelieving at this proclamation though Harry and Remus looked like some mystery they had pondered had been proven true. There was a smile blooming on Harry's face.

"When Draco sent his last letter I was saddened that a young man who had took such a hold of his life and had been able to turn it around was going to die so young, but a rescue mission would have been impossible. When it was discovered that he was barely alive in a room in Voldemort's dwelling I had hope he would be able to pull through and live. He has recently awoken, and as such I have offered him a chance to escape an unjust punishment and after some thought he has agreed to take the chance.

There will be a trial, and under Veritaserum Draco will make his testimony to the Ministry. His trial will be in about two weeks time," Albus finished. The room was silent a moment, and then all hell broke loose. People were competing to declare there disbelief of the situation.

"This has to be trick…"

"Malfoy's a born and bred Dark Wizard; of course he was a loyal Death Eater..."

"He's lying somehow..."

Harry listened as different phrases of condemnation and ridicule filtered in and out of his hearing. He listened as so many declared their doubt of Draco, and he had enough of it. Standing to his full height of 6'0, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared around the room.

"QUIET!" he shouted, his deep voice carrying over the noise and the room almost abruptly fell into silence. Harry bit back a sigh and decided to tell his little not-so-secret, secret to the others. "I have been visiting with Draco since before he woke up and then even when he did wake up. I believe in his innocence in this matter and I FULLY support him in the upcoming trial that will take place."

"As do Severus and I," Remus said firmly standing beside Harry, his lover beside him. The room was silent again at this and the occupants were looking at them like they may have been crazy.

"I'll support Malfoy on this one too, if Harry and Dumbledore say he's innocent," Seamus spoke up into the silence.

"Are you crazy!" Ron exploded from where he stood. "This has to some kind of trick! I mean during school Malfoy was like the perfect little Death Eater and everything,"

"Yeah, and what did I tell you before Ron?" Harry snapped glaring at the redhead. "People can change,"

"Yeah that's very obvious," Ron snapped back looking hurt and angry as he stared at Harry.

"I have to agree with Weasley on this one," Moody's gruff voice spoke up. "The lot of Malfoys' is nothing but Death Eaters and Dark Wizards. What makes Draco Malfoy any different from his father, huh?"

"What makes me any different from mine?" Harry asked looking around. "My father was a bully in school and picked on others for the sheer fact that he could. Do you see me behaving like that? The bottom line is that not everyone is like their father or their family. I'll support Draco whether any of you like or agree with," Harry's tone was cool and calm as he spoke, and he glared firmly around the room at the occupants.

"Well said Harry," Albus said taking control of the conversation. "We should not judge a person by their family nor should we simply let go of past transgressions made. We should look to what has changed and work with what is now instead of dwelling on past mistakes." He nodded towards Harry with a smile on his face. "Now let us disperse for the night and think on this new development." There was a bit of grumbling and disbelieving whispers but people slowly began to do as the old man had suggested.

Harry turned to Seamus and offered the Irishman a smile. "Thanks Seamus for supporting Draco in this, I really appreciate it." He said giving the other man a pat on the back.

"No problem Harry, no problem at all," Seamus replied amicably. "As long as I've known you, I mean really known you, I have come to discover that you throw yourself into things with a passion that I rarely see rivaled. And also you only get this passionate about things if you're completely sure of them, and Dumbledore wouldn't just help someone if he knew they were lying."

Harry nodded his head but still looked grateful. Behind him a voice cleared its throat and he looked over his shoulder to see Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Dean standing there looking awkward and a bit uncomfortable. Turning fully he gave them a curious look, but said nothing.

"It seems your theories from a few days ago have more merit that we gave you credit for," Hermione stated. "When you had brought it up I thought about it, but didn't give it to much credence; my mind was thinking of the old Malfoy from back in school times and wouldn't let me push past it. I'll try to support him in this if not for him than for you Harry because you seem obviously confident in his innocence." Hermione gave him small smile which Harry returned.

"Me too Harry," Ginny said. "If he IS innocent than he doesn't deserve to rot in Azkaban." Neville and Dean gave similar agreement on their support for the blonde.

"Thank you," Harry said giving them all a smile. "I know it's hard considering all he did in school to us but it really means something that you'll at least try." He looked at them closely, then. "Where's Ron?" he asked quietly.

"He left already," Hermione answered softly. "He was upset with everything that was going on and left, but give him time Harry," she pleaded. Harry just nodded his head. The rest of them took their leave and Harry, Severus and Remus took theirs heading back to Snape Manor. As soon as they were through the floo Severus turned and looked at Harry,

"What did the twins get you?" he asked with a smirk. Harry flushed pink before sighing. He dug into his pocket looking for the box among the other presents, and pulled it out. Enlarging it, he held it out towards Severus and Remus. The two men shared a look before Remus lifted the lid of the box. Severus looked at the contents in the box for a moment, as did Remus before both burst out laughing. Harry glared at them before pulling the box back and grabbing the lid.

"They bought you a collection of sex toys!" Remus blurted out between his chuckling, though his face was the tiniest bit pink. But indeed the twins did. The box was full of many types of sex toys; vibrators, dildos, cock ring and other such things. Harry glared all the harder before turning on his heel and leaving the room. _I really hate the twins sometimes!_


End file.
